


Come On Over

by xdark_blue



Series: neighborly love ♡ [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Neighbors, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdark_blue/pseuds/xdark_blue
Summary: Sungyeol is panicking; his neighbor/boss/sexier better half Myungsoo just asked him to come over after dinner and to stay the night. After a not so stellar performance at the beginning of their relationship, Sungyeol is desperate to prove himself the second time around.Sequel to Love Your Neighbor.





	1. all

The phone was ringing in my new little corner office, a space I was still getting used to. Things had definitely changed over the past couple of months, and unquestionably for the better. After the Lemon event, a large department store chain picked up Sungjong-sshi’s Fairytale line. His new contract lead to an increased need for establishing Lemon as a relatable brand, and I had been placed in charge of coordinating the promotional events and overseeing their ad campaign. By the end of the summer I had earned not only that raise, but a promotion as well.

 

I picked up the phone and used my best professional voice. “Lee Sungyeol for Inception speaking.”

 

“Oh, I’m glad you picked up! Since your phone rang for a while I was worried you had already left the office! I was just about to hang up and try your cell!”

 

I dropped the fancy tone when I heard the secretary’s voice on the phone. “You literally barely caught me, I just finished packing my briefcase and I’m about to head out the door for the rest of the day. What’s up Eunji?”

 

“Nothing big! Mr. Kim wanted to see you in his office before you left for the Lemon meeting! He just wanted me to pass the message along.”

 

I smiled into the phone; none of my coworkers knew of my relationship with our boss. They all knew I was dating someone; apparently it was obvious since I walked into work with a smile instead of bitching about the heat, but I had kept quiet on exactly who I was seeing. Myungsoo was completely professional with me in front of others, so there was no reason for anyone else to be suspicious. Myungsoo actually wanted to tell everyone, but I preferred it this way. I wanted to earn respect at work off my own achievements, and I didn’t want there to be any gossip about favoritism.

 

“Alright I got it! I’ll head up to speak with him now. Thanks!” I hung up the phone and double checked my briefcase one last time before heading out my office.

 

My original worries about Inception taking over had been for nothing; under the new ownership our staff had actually grown, and now we occupied two floors of the building. Myungsoo’s office was located the floor above mine, along with some of the other higher ups. 

 

I waved to Eunji as I got off the elevator. “Hey girl! I miss seeing your pretty face every morning!”

 

Eunji fake blushed, “You flatter me Sungyeol. And I miss being downstairs too… the guys up here aren’t nearly as much fun as the old crew.”

 

“I take offense to that.” My head turned at the voice I knew so well, and Eunji blushed for real this time.

 

“Mr. Kim! I didn’t realize you were standing there… I was just joking, I really do like it here and-“

 

“I’m just messing with you Eunji.” He finally turned his attention to me and I felt my heart do that thing it always did when I saw him after a period of separation. He looked gorgeous today; he had already lost his suit jacket, showing off the rich red tie paired with the pale blue button up that hugged his chest and those arms just right, the slacks fitted but not too tight. Even though the dress code was still relaxed, Myungsoo liked to wear suits to the office; one day he explained to me that it was a small way of asserting his position over the staff but my mind started to wander after he used a phrase concerning the word  _dominance_ and by that point my lower regions had taken over. Myungsoo still managed to practically take my breath away each time he gave me that dimpled grin. “Sungyeol, I have a couple of ideas I’d like to discuss with you before your meeting with Lemon. Would you step into my office for a brief moment?”

 

“Of course Mr. Kim.” When he turned around to lead the way into his office I shot Eunji a quick smile, and she pretended to wipe the sweat from her brow. I laughed to myself as Myungsoo shut the door behind us. “So what did you- Umph!”

 

Myungsoo pushed my back into the wooden door, his lips pressing urgently against my own. We didn’t really do this often, because I didn’t want to risk us getting caught and I wasn’t exactly known for my subtlety, but he seemed to be in the mood this morning. I felt myself giving into him, relaxing into the kiss as I placed my arms around his shoulders.

 

He slowly walked us backwards, pulling me further into his office with strong hands on my hips until his legs bumped into his desk. He moved a hand to my jaw, angling my head back to gain access to my neck. I bit my lip, fully aware of his secretary just outside the door and my tendency to be a little vocal when he kissed me there.

 

Myungsoo rested his weight against the desk, opening his legs to pull my body closer. He ran his hands up my back as he pushed our chests together, pressing wet kisses on my skin while being conscious enough to not leave marks.

 

His mouth travelled back to my own, connecting our lips again in a heated kiss. I fought the urge to tangle my fingers in that gorgeous hair, knowing that I couldn’t mess it up when he had a full day of work ahead of him. I settled for digging my nails into his shoulders, holding on as he kissed me passionately.

 

When he left my lips to show the other side of my neck the same attention, I tried to figure out what brought this on. “Is there…  _god,_ any particular reason you are ravishing me in your office?”

 

He turned us around quickly, forcing me to sit on his desk so he would have the height advantage. Myungsoo let his hands slip under the sides of my lightweight top, his fingers scratching across my back. “Sleeves already? It’s barely September. But I like the color on you; the pink highlights the blush on your skin. And I love the way it shows off these.” He dropped his mouth to my partially exposed collarbones, licking lines across my skin.

 

“ _Ah-_ Soo… none of that was an answer to my question.” He chuckled, his teeth grazing across my bone.

 

“I should buy more of these for you, different colors. Maybe black; you would look sexy in a black top hanging off your shoulder and nothing else…” Myungsoo went back to mouthing at my skin and I tried to not to choke at the visual of him staring at me with that dark, sexy gaze as I modeled clothes for him.

 

“You like  _everything_ black. And I’m not… complaining its just that I was planning on taking the bus and this very pleasurable detour on my journey might make me late to my lunch meeting with Sungjong-sshi.”

 

His fingers tightened around my waist and he turned his head away from me. “ _Sungjong-sshi_." He said the name with a bitter undertone. "You seem eager to end this so you can go meet up with him.”

 

 I softly gripped his chin, turning him back to face me. “Is that what this is about? You called me up here to distract me since you knew I had a meeting with him?”

 

Myungsoo licked his lips, his eyes slightly narrowing. “Forgive me for not being enthusiastic about sending you off to rendezvous with a man who has admitted that he wants you.”

 

“Babe that was  _months_ ago. You know we are just friends and that this is for business. Plus you know that he's dating that model!”

 

He actually looked slightly upset with himself. “I know that. I just... can’t help but get a little nervous when you go to see him. I just wanted to give you a reason to be thinking about me.”

 

I leaned in, giving him a soft kiss before pulling back to look in his eyes. “How could I have eyes for anyone else after being with you Myungsoo?” He started kissing me again, all tongue and a tinge of desperation and it made me want him so much more. “God, why does it turn me on so much when you get possessive?”

 

“Would now be a bad time to tell you that I don’t want you to wear this shirt around him again?” I don’t know why his small insecurities had such an effect on me, but it made me feel special that someone as beautiful as him could be worried about losing me.

 

“Why do I love you so much? All these  _rules._ ” I teased him, sliding my lips across his cheek. I could feel them move as he smiled.

 

“I’m not the one who started the rules thing that was  _you._ No waking up before noon on the weekends, no cheering for the Giants because you like the Heroes, no getting naked together at the same time for your sanity.”

 

I kissed him so he would stop his rambling. “Rules are necessary babe.”

 

“Rules are meant to be  _broken._ ”

 

“Actually, I-“ My sentence was cut off by the ringing of my cell, and I let out a curse. I moved away momentarily to retrieve it from my briefcase, which I had apparently dropped by the door in the haze of Myungsoo’s attack and I saw Sungjong’s name flash on the screen. “Damn it’s him.”

 

I picked up the call, trying to clear my voice and sound like I hadn’t been having an inappropriately timed make out session with my boyfriend. “Hey Sungjong-sshi, I was just about to leave-" I could see Myungsoo’s lips turning down and I rolled my eyes at him.

 

“You’re actually fine! I’m running behind on these fittings; some people are a total disaster with a needle and thread so nothing is going according to schedule. Can we push back our meeting? You can go grab lunch and I’ll finish up with  _what should have been done thirty minutes ago._ ” I laughed, because I knew Sungjong was directing that last sentence to his new assistant. “Would you mind switching the location to Lemon instead? I should probably be free by around say… 1:30?”

 

I was trying to focus on Sungjong’s words but Myungsoo’s lips were traveling over my Adam’s apple and the only thing I really caught was the time. “Y-yes. 1:30 sounds perfect.” I pushed Myungsoo’s head back and he smirked devilishly at me.

 

“Alright! Key, I said to lower the hem not raise it! Just _stop-_ I'll fix it myself. Listen, I’ll catch up with you later, I've got to crack the whip around here.” Myungsoo was running his hands over my thighs teasingly, his dark orbs glittering with mischief.

 

I narrowed my eyes at him in a silent plea. “Yes. You do that. I will see you later.” I finally got him off the phone and grabbed Myungsoo by his collar. “ _You_ are ridiculous. Must you always be so tempting?”

 

“It’s part of my charm.” He replied, pulling me close for another peck. “And maybe I just miss you.”

 

And it was true that I hadn’t seen him that much over the past couple of days. Woohyun had flown out of town for a couple weeks this morning, so I had been hanging out at his place after work instead of spending time with Myungsoo.

 

“Well it is Friday and we haven’t had a date in a while…”

 

Myungsoo smiled at me, lacing our fingers together. “Then let’s go out tonight, somewhere high brow and fancy. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you in a suit, and I’m starting to feel deprived.”

 

“Just dinner? I think you are starting to lose your touch…” I teased him.

 

“No, that’s just the first stop. Afterwards I’ll take you to that ice cream store you like, and I’ll let you get as many toppings as you want.”

 

“I do like getting a sugar rush after a meal.” He chuckled, stroking his thumb over the back of my hand.

 

“And afterwards, I’ll bring you home with me, and I’m not letting you leave until morning.”

 

My heart suddenly dropped to my feet and I felt my breath catch in my throat. “You… are you asking me to stay the night?”

 

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. “I want you to come over tonight Sungyeol. That’s okay, right?”

 

Technically it should have been more than okay; we had been dating exclusively for months, he was an amazing boyfriend, and I wanted him. But in terms of our physical relationship, we hadn’t exactly scored a home run. Sure we fooled around and we had seen all of the things each other had to offer, but I had never let myself actually sleep over at his place and stay the night with him. It felt like a big step, and I’d be a liar if I said I wasn’t suddenly very nervous at the unspoken context of his question.

 

Myungsoo waited for me to answer, but my mind was running in a hundred different directions. He let go of my hands, reaching up to cup my face. “On second thought, today will be a long day. I’m sure you’ll be tired after brainstorming with Sungjong-sshi and I have an afternoon full of meetings. We can go out another time.”

 

“Babe, I want to go out with you…”

 

He smiled at me, and there was nothing but understanding in his eyes. “I know, I want to go out with you to. Forget the other stuff, that was forward of me.”

 

It made me feel bad that he felt like he did something wrong by inviting me over, but I couldn’t find the words to explain that to him. I opened my mouth to try to reassure him but the phone on his desk rang. He moved away from me to answer it, just a few short words before hanging up again.

 

“It appears my 12 o’clock is here. I’ll catch up with you later after work?” I opened and closed my mouth a couple times before sighing in defeat. I didn’t want him to feel like I was angry or offended by his proposition, but we didn’t really have the time to work it out at the moment.

 

I settled for giving him a quick kiss, trying to convey my feelings that way. “I’ll call you later, I promise.”

 

He brushed a hand over my cheek, leaning in for my lips one last time before moving back behind his desk. “I know.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple bills and handing them to me. “Go ahead and get a taxi, that way you don’t have to bother with a bus.”

 

I shook my head at the sweet, but unnecessary gesture. “Myungsoo, you don’t-”

 

“Just let me spoil you Sungyeol. It’s what makes me happy. I’ll see you later babe.” I crumpled the bills in my hand, my heart fluttering all over again at his generousity and uncanny ability to continue to impress me.

 

I grabbed my briefcase and headed out of his office. I bowed to his guest, apologizing for the slight delay before boarding the elevator. As I made my way out the building I couldn’t get the end of our conversation out of my head. I knew why I had reacted the way I did, but that didn’t mean I was happy about it. I wish I could have been more confident, that I could’ve taken him up on his offer with a playful kiss and a wink. But instead I froze up, thinking of all the worst case scenarios that could occur if I actually tried to do  _it_ with Myungsoo.

 

My mind was conflicted, part of me wanted to call him right this second and tell him that I wanted nothing more than to spend the night, but a bigger piece of me was terrified that I would manage to ruin the whole experience. I hadn’t even been inside his bedroom since the day I helped him move in, and just the thought of being there with him made me feel flushed. I could barely control myself around Myungsoo, and I was worried that I would disappoint him after waiting all these months.

 

I pulled out my phone, dialing up the only person who might be able to help me out at the moment. I held out my hand, trying to hail a cab during the busy lunch hour. “Come on, come on. Pick up please.” I murmured to myself, waving wildly when I cab started to slow down and head for my direction.

 

“Hello?”  


“Hyung! Tell me that you are free for lunch.”

 

He chuckled on the other line. “I am. And strangely enough I just got off the phone with Woohyun, who wanted me to check on you without telling you that he wanted me to do so.”

 

I laughed as the cab pulled up next to the curb. “He is so lame, I swear. I have a 1:30 meeting downtown, but lets meet up before then.”

 

“I can head out now. The usual place?”

 

“Yup! I’ll see you there! Thanks hyung!” I hung up the phone and smiled at the taxi driver through the rearview mirror. “Do you know the Wings restuarant in the business district? Take me there please!”

 

* * *

A/N: so this is purely to fulfill my readers requests for myungyeol's first intimate moment.  
there will be a couple short little chapters (where yeol will do his stereotypical nervous spazzing) and then the big night ;D  
thanks again for everyone who supported love your neighbor, and i hope you enjoy revisiting this AU!  
  
comment and let me know what you think!  
♡ ray


	2. i

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on or what?” I looked up at Sunggyu’s words, trying to feign ignorance. “Come on Yeollie. We’re at Wings, only our favorite chicken place in the world, Woohyun isn’t even here to complain about how unhealthy the food is, and all you’ve done is swirl sauce around your plate! Usually by this point you’d be on your second serving. You’re going to end up filling me in anyways and the more time you spend wallowing in silence the less time we’ll have to actually discuss your problem. So spill.”

 

I dropped my fork and picked up a napkin, wiping off my hands as I fixed him with a stare. “Normally when I have these type of… boy issues I would go to Woohyun. But he just had to run off and go to France to get a crash course in French cuisine.”  
  


Sunggyu rolled his eyes, “Yeah, silly him for leaving you behind for a week to go further his career.”

 

“I know, right? Gosh, I am having a _crisis_ and he’s totally unavailable. I mean, why is it that I’m not allowed to call him long distance because of the supposed international roaming fees, but you can? You just said you talked to him today; I swear, he’s playing favorites and just generally being the worst.”

 

Sunggyu took a deep breath in. “I’m just going to ignore those last statements and focus on the present. So why am I here if you want to talk to Woohyun?”

 

I let out an exasperated sigh. “ _Duh._ You’re Woohyun’s husband, so you’re practically the next best thing! Or a cheap substitute, whatever works.”

 

“…You are totally paying for my lunch now.”

 

I held up a peace sign and gave him my best pout. “I was just kidding Gyu hyung! You know you are my favorite!”

 

“Aish, stop with the aegyo. And if you expect me to buy your food you better eat some of it.” I quickly picked my fork back up, taking a big bite and making a lot of exaggerated noises at the taste. He threw a napkin at me and I almost spit the food out as I started laughing. “You are such a choding! Can you make it through a meal without making a mess?”

 

I used the napkin he threw to wipe off my mouth. “That’s debatable.”

 

“Quit trying to get off topic. Tell me about what’s going on with Myungsoo.”

 

“Okay, _fine._ So things these past couple months with him have been… well, kind of perfect. He’s so kind, he’s super attentive, he calls all the time, we hang out practically every night and we never get sick of each other. Our personal relationship hasn’t complicated our work relationship, and he really respects my opinion in the office. He’s hot as hell, totally into me, and he’s actually got brains. Like sometimes I don’t even understand how he’s real and why the hell he is dating _me_ of all people. I don’t know… I guess I’m just happy. Happier than I’ve ever been with any other guy. And I know we haven’t been together all that long, but I think he could be the one.”

 

We sat in silence for a minute or so, the both of us just watching each other across the table. Sunggyu’s fork paused in front of his mouth, and he gave me a confused look. “This is me waiting for you to get to the bad part, because everything you just said is good so…”

 

I shifted nervously in my seat. “Well, you know how I’ve been hanging out at your place the past couple days since Woohyun was leaving?” He nodded, taking another bite. “So obviously since I’ve been spending time with you guys, I haven’t seen Myungsoo that much outside of work. So this morning he called me up to his office and we-“ Sunggyu raised an eyebrow and I coughed. “We got... _reacquainted_ and he was being really sweet, saying he missed me and wanted to take me out on a date. Which is great, like that isn’t a bad thing at all, that made me really happy. But he kind of asked me to stay the night with him at his apartment.”

 

Sunggyu continued to stare at me unblinkingly. “Again, I have yet to hear the bad part…”

 

I slouched in my seat. “Don’t you get it hyung? He wants _me_ to stay the night with _him._ Inside of his apartment. In his very fancy bed with a sturdy headboard. Which I know cause I set it up.”

 

“Am I like a broken record or something? Where is the negative in this entire situation? How is this even a problem?”

 

“Hyung, how do you _not_ see the problem? Myungsoo wants to have sex with me!”

 

Sunggyu slammed his fork down on the table. “No. _No._ This can’t be. You’re telling me that your boyfriend… who has already confessed his love to you… actually wants to have sex with you? Oh my god, what is the world coming to?”

 

I let his words digest for a second. “Okay… Woohyun actually goes for more of an insult/compliment combo, a break me down to build me back up kind of approach… but I guess I can work with this sarcasm thing.”

 

“Can you blame me? I thought you were in actual distress, but the reality is that you are confused about why your boyfriend wants to have sex with you. Maybe because he’s an adult and he loves you and he thinks you’re sexy? I don’t know, just a wild guess.”

 

“I’m not confused about _why_ he wants to have sex with me. That’s not the issue.”

 

Sunggyu pushed away his plate, his voice suddenly taking on a serious tone. “Yeollie… is there a bigger problem here I don’t know about? Is there a reason for you to be scared to spend the night with him? Has he hurt you or touched you in a way you don’t want? Are you nervous that if you go to his apartment that he might force himself on you?”

 

I had the decency to look completely scandalized. “What? Of course not! He would never do anything to me that I didn’t want! God, if anything he is the exact opposite; Myungsoo almost has too much self control. He’s practically a saint, I’ve never been afraid to be alone with him. I swear, you and Woohyun have been watching too many crime dramas lately.”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, leaning forward to rest his weight on his elbows. “Most victims of sexual assault were hurt by someone they knew and trusted. I’m just telling you the facts.”

 

I rubbed my temples, upset that this conversation was going this direction. “Hyung, _no._ Trust me. Myungsoo would _never_ do anything like that. I promise he wouldn’t, please don’t worry about me in that way. Myungsoo isn’t the problem hyung… I am.”

 

“What do you mean Yeollie? There’s nothing wrong with you. Myungsoo loves you. Are you worried that he will lose interest if you sleep together?”

 

“I am worried… but not because of that. It’s just… he’s waited so long to be with me. And I’m sure he’s never had to do that before, with the way he looks he could get anyone he wanted.”

 

“But he wants _you_ Yeollie. He’s your boyfriend, and I don’t see that changing. It’s not like he’s given you a time limit or hinted that he’s getting sick of waiting. He just made a suggestion, put it out there to see how you felt. Did you immediately shoot him down?”

 

I shook my head. “I didn’t say anything really. I was a little caught off guard, so I was kind of just standing there with my mouth open. But then he was really sweet about it, and totally took back the whole suggestion. It almost makes it _worse;_ Myungsoo's so kind and the moment he saw that I was uncomfortable he retracted the offer. That’s the definition of a good man hyung; you don’t understand how furious I am with myself that I don’t even appreciate it.”

 

“Yeollie, you shouldn’t feel so guilty about this; if you aren’t ready, then you aren’t ready. You aren’t obligated to spend the night with him just because you are in a serious relationship.”

 

I gave him a pointed look. “If that’s really how you feel then what’s up with the look on your face?” Sunggyu’s eyebrows furrowed, and I knew that meant he was thinking heavily. I waited for a couple seconds before I couldn’t take it anymore. “Come on hyung, just spit it out! Don’t sugarcoat it, because it’s probably what I need to hear."

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but you aren’t exactly the most prude person…”

 

I threw a napkin at him and he surprisingly was quick enough to dodge it. “Thanks for choosing the roundabout way of calling me a slut hyung. This is more reminiscent of the Woohyun approach, so I’m waiting for the silver lining.”

 

Sunggyu lifted up his hands in surrender. “ _No._ You know I don’t think you are a slut. I’m more just trying to figure out where your head is at right now. I’m merely pointing out that with your other boyfriends, sex wasn’t really an issue or something you waited to do. So why isn’t that the case with Myungsoo?”

 

“Because the other guys didn’t necessarily care if we saw each other the next day. Because the other guys didn’t make my heart race by simply _smiling_ at me. Because the other guys weren’t in love with me hyung. But Myungsoo is, and I love him back. And that’s… scary.”

 

Sunggyu regarded me with curious eyes. “What are you so afraid of Yeollie?”

 

“I’m afraid of failing. I mean, I have an amazing guy. He thinks I’m the funniest thing on the planet, we are both passionate about our work, we are both insanely attracted to one another, hell we even share the same taste in music. I can’t bear the thought of losing all of that, losing _him_ because I can’t please him in the bedroom. Because the truth of the matter is that despite how wonderful all the other things are between us, if I can’t please him sexually eventually he will leave me.”

 

I laughed bitterly. “I actually made up all these stupid rules; things like we couldn’t hook up in a bedroom or be naked at the same time, to try to keep my sanity intact. And the thing is he _follows_ them. He doesn’t complain or anything; he goes out of his way to make sure I am comfortable in any physical situation. After the way our sexual experiences started, and you don’t have to pretend you don’t know because I know Woohyun told you, I guess I’m just terrified of screwing up. That if I actually let my walls down and forget about the stupid rules, let him have all of me… that I’ll just embarrass myself again.”

 

“Yeollie… I’m sure the past won’t repeat itself.”

 

“But there’s no way to know that! All I know is that he _does_ things to me, makes me feel things that no one else ever has, and we haven’t even done it yet. When I think of the way I felt that first weekend I met him, all the shame and the uncertainty, it just makes me feel sick. I could barely look at him without feeling the embarrassment of that premature moment all over again. And I was so _sad_ when I thought I lost my chance with him, and I barely knew him then! Just think of how much it will hurt to lose him now…”

 

Sunggyu got up from his seat, coming around the table to sit next to me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into hug. “Yeollie, _don’t_ think like that! Seriously don’t. You need to have more faith in your relationship. Myungsoo isn’t going to break up with you if you don’t give him the best sex of his life.”

 

“But I don’t want to disappoint him hyung, especially after he’s waited so long to be with me.“

 

“Yeollie there are no ‘buts’. No one expects their first time with someone to be mindblowing. Do you think the first time me and Woohyun slept together it was perfect?”

 

I gave him a skeptical look. “You forget that I was there, and I accidentally overheard you two when I was looking for Woohyun, wondering why the hell he never came back with my punch.”

 

Sunggyu laughed lightly. “Yeollie, the first time I had sex with Woohyun was ridiculous. We were inside a supply closet, it reeked of bleach, and I’m pretty sure at one point I accidentally hit him with a broomstick. In my haste to get him naked I threw his clothes away without a second thought, which became problematic when we realized that we didn’t have a condom on us. Then we had to search for all the pieces of his suit in the darkness, cause the light bulb didn’t even work. And when we finally returned after stealing protection from the nurse’s office, we had a very awkward conversation about who was going to do what. Figuring out a position and how to aim was a lot of fun for both of us in the darkness, not to mention that both of us were beyond drunk off the spiked punch and not really the most coordinated people. And apparently, we didn’t do the greatest job of staying quiet.”

 

“I… wow. That is kind of unexpected. I guess I just thought-“

 

“What? That we fucked each other’s brains out and I had to come back for seconds? Yeollie, by no means am I saying it wasn’t good. Hell, it was great, but it was nowhere near perfect. That came later, after we got to know each other and after we figured out what works best for us. What if I had gone with your logic and not asked for him for a second date? Or what if he felt awkward and too embarrassed to see me the next day after sobering up? We both could have missed out on a chance for true love. The point is that no sexual situation is without flaws that first go round; but if you like each other, have that desire to try again, then you’ll be completely fine. Like you said, Myungsoo is in love with you. If he really feels that way then he’ll be patient with you.”

 

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to keep my composure. “You really think so? I don’t want to lose him hyung.”

 

“I know so. You aren’t going to lose him Yeollie. If you want him then don’t let fear hold you back. Don’t you want to be with him that way?”

 

“I do… I guess I just haven’t really let myself think about it. Kind of didn’t want to get my hopes up?”

 

Sunggyu laughed, rubbing my shoulder. “Well start hoping! Tonight you’re going to get laid!”

 

I stared at him with big eyes. “Tonight?!”

 

He nodded. “Well, what are you waiting for? He wants you and you want him. He already invited you over tonight, so just surprise him. Go on your date like normal, but when you get back to your apartment building, just refuse to go to the third floor.”

 

I felt my cheeks already heating up at the thought of it. “You really think I can pull this off hyung?”

 

“Well I doubt that it will be easy. You’ll probably injure something in the process, or fall off the bed at some point, and knowing your tendency to be unable to control your mouth, you might make some embarrassing noises during the act. But it’s the thought that counts! And practice makes perfect and I’m sure he’d be into that idea.”

 

“You're right hyung! Wow... you really are good at being Woohyun!”

 

“I- thanks?”

 

I picked up my fork with enthusiasm, digging into my meal for the first time. Sunggyu rolled his eyes at me and returned to his seat to do the same. I was in the middle of eating my delicious meal when I thought popped into my mind.

 

“But I’m pretty sure he’s going to be the best person I’ve ever been with though. I’ve got a feeling it’s going to feel _amazing._ ”

 

Sunggyu gave me a quizzical look. “Why do you say that?”

 

I suggestively licked my lips. _"_ If you only knew the things he is willing to do with that tongue-"

 

“Okay let's just not go there.”

 

"And I’ve seen him naked, and he’s got the biggest di-"

 

" _Check please!"_

* * *

A/N: so just a little gyuyeol action! (aka gyu slighting teasing yeol but still giving him good advice)  
  
i think they are close (but nowhere near as close as wooyeol) so i think explicit sexual conversations between them would make gyu panic,  
especially cause he sort of sees yeol as his dongsaeng.  
see you guys next time! comment and let me know what you think! ♡ ray


	3. want

“Do you agree?”

 

I answered purely on instinct, my mind nowhere near the various shades of brown. “Yes, it sounds good.” I felt a pen bounce of my chest and I looked up startled. "Ouch! Why?"

 

Sungjong placed his hands on hips, standing over me with a menacing glare. “Sungyeol, do you want to reschedule our meeting?”

 

“What? No, of course not.”

 

Sungjong gave me an exasperated look. “Are you sure? Because you’ve barely talked the past ten minutes, and I just suggested that we have the models go topless for Fairytale’s new fall line and you told me it sounded like a good idea.”

 

I ran a hand through my hair, embarrassed at getting caught slacking off. “Ah, I’m sorry. My head wasn’t in the right place. It was unprofessional of me to get distracted. So I will retract my earlier statement, because no princess would ever go down a runway without her top on.”

 

He picked up a couple color swatches from the table. “Oh come on Sungyeol, don’t hold out on me! What’s more exciting than discussing the color difference between fudge truffle and caramel latte?”

 

I laughed with him, happy that he didn’t take my previous disinterest as an insult. “I mean, I’m not even a designer and I can see the difference. Caramel latte clearly has more of a gold undertone.”

 

Sungjong smiled, twirling the sample in his hands. “I’ll be sure to remember that when I’m picking out accessories. Now talk to me, I consider us to be friends. If I can help I’ll do my best.”

 

“Are you sure? I already feel bad enough for wasting your time earlier, and I don't want to talk about myself instead of actually working.”

 

He rolled his eyes at me. “We’re a good team Sungyeol! We can figure this stuff out in no time. Plus, you’ll be able to focus a lot better after you get this off your chest, and then we can get some real work done.”

 

Even though I had just talked this over with Sunggyu, it was nice to get a more unbiased, outside opinion. “Ahhhh, fine. You convinced me.”

 

Sungjong laughed. “Yes, because that was so difficult for me to do.”

 

I felt comfortable discussing my relationship with Myungsoo with Sungjong; after finding out that he had a small crush we had talked about it, and had mutually decided we were better off as friends. Sungjong had a boyfriend now too, so there was really no awkwardness between us, despite Myungsoo’s forever present anxiety. “So me and Myungsoo are going on a date tonight, and I’m thinking that afterwards I’ll go over to his place and… well, you know.”

 

Sungjong’s mouth fell open in surprise. “Oh my god, shut up! You guys are actually going to do it? Ah, this is so exciting!”

 

“I love how your initial reaction was like ten times more excited than my own. I guess I’m just feeling a little insecure about it. I mean, you’re pretty comfortable with yourself. How did you have the courage to approach Taemin? What am I saying, you could model right on the runway with him, someone like you-"

 

“See, that’s your problem right there Sungyeol. You beat yourself up about things for no reason at all! I swear, sometimes I think you are your own worst enemy. There’s no difference between you and me! We are both insanely hot men.”

 

“Seriously?” I couldn’t help but laugh, cause I knew he wasn’t joking.

 

“You know I am! So what if Taemin was the summer season’s most talked about model? I’m just as talented as him and just as beautiful. I approached him like I was his equal, instead of acting like I was blessed to be in his presence. He liked that I treated him like a normal person.”

 

I let out an exasperated sigh. “Before you even try to cut me off, you and Taemin make sense! High profile model, bad ass fashion designer… like I wouldn’t be surprised if people shipped you two together before you were even a couple.”

 

“Shipped? Is this another reference from your weird anime obsession?”

 

“Hey anime is _cool._ I was skeptical at first but Myungsoo convinced me to give it a try and-“

 

Sungjong held up one of his well-manicured hands. “Okay, just stop right there because that is totally beside the point. The important thing you need to realize is that Myungsoo chose _you._ Who was the person who suggested a date when you first met?”

 

"Myungsoo.”

 

“And who was the person who went in for the first kiss?”

 

“...Myungsoo.”

 

“And who was the one who asked you to be exclusive within a couple days of meeting you?”

 

“Okay, it’s all Myungsoo, I get it!”

 

Sungjong shook his head in disappoint. “Then how are we still talking about this? Myungsoo has and will always be into you! Now the only thing left for you to do is to rock his world tonight!”

 

I jumped up in defense. “See, that’s the thing though! The chances of me rocking his world tonight without any mishaps or injuries are very slim.”

 

Sungjong let out a sigh. “Do you want to know a secret?”

 

“Psh, _always._ ” Because when does someone ever not want to know a secret.

 

“How do you think I book the models for my events?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders. “I don’t know, I guess you look at their portfolios, their pictures. Make them do a couple of practice runway walks and pick the prettiest ones.”

 

Sungjong smirked at me. “100% wrong.”

 

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “What do you mean wrong?”

 

“I don’t pick the models based off their looks.”

 

“Okay, now you are just being ridiculous.”

 

“Actually the ridiculous one is always you. I pick the runway models based purely on their walk.”

 

“But… why?” I thought it was just common knowledge that the most beautiful models were selected to represent designers at their fashion shows.

 

“Because the way an outfit looks going down the runway has nothing to do with a model’s face; it has everything to do with their attitude. Let’s pretend that I go out and find the most beautiful woman in this city; I put her in my most expensive gown, and tell her to walk in my next show. But if the woman doesn’t think that she’s beautiful, it won’t matter that she is. If she doesn’t believe in herself, how is she supposed to make other people believe in her? How is she supposed to sell the idea that the clothes are desirable, if she doesn’t feel so wearing them?”

 

I sat back down, my body suddenly feeling heavy. Sungjong gave me a soft smile. “Sungyeol, if you won’t accept my words as a friend, then accept them as a professional. Seriously with your height and that face, you could walk into a modeling agency and get signed _today_. You are that attractive. But you're not just a pretty face; you're a hard worker and you've got a great personality. Myungsoo is already completely enamored with you. Just _imagine_ how blown away he would be if you actually had the confidence to back it up.”

 

I chewed on my lip, absentmindedly twirling a pen between my fingers. “I understand the logic behind everything your saying. Trust me I _want_ to be confident. Teach me your ways!”

 

Sungjong smiled at me. “Just focus on the positives. Tonight if you start to get nervous or self-conscious, just think of all the compliments Myungsoo has given you. All the different ways he’s made you feel beautiful since you guys started dating. Think of how much he loves you! Myungsoo told you honestly that you’re the first person he’s felt this strongly about, and if that doesn’t give you all the confidence in the world then I don’t know what will.”

 

I rested my forehead on the table for a few moments, just letting his words sink in. He came over and patted me on the back. “Stop stressing about it. Whatever happens tonight happens. Myungsoo will still be by your side tomorrow, and isn’t that what matters the most?”

 

I picked my head up, looking at him with an honest sense of appreciation. “You’re totally right. It doesn’t matter how many crazy scenarios I run through my head, the only way to get through this is to just go for it. Are you sure you are younger than me?”

 

Sungjong laughed, plopping back down in his seat across from me. “I’m positive. Now, back to serious business; do we want the fabric around the center pieces to be fudge truffle or caramel latte?”

 

“I thought we settled this! Caramel latte. Definitely.”

 

Sungjong looked at the color swatches inquisitively. “Really? You seem so sure.”

 

“Of course I’m sure. I love coffee so it’s the only choice.”

 

He rubbed his temples in defeat, unable to hold back his laughter. “Remind me why I hired you again?”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon was mostly a blur; after finishing up my meeting with Sungjong, and getting a few free fashion tips for my outfit tonight, I had made a quick pit stop at the office. Myungsoo was still in a meeting by the time I was done updating my personal files on Lemon, so I headed home alone.

 

I took a long hot bath once I got back to my apartment, trying to unwind after a somewhat eventful day. Thankfully, after my discussions with Sunggyu and Sungjong, my nervousness was slowly turning into anticipation, and I finally let myself start to get eager about what was to come.

 

I leaned back in the tub, resting the back of my head on the edge to fully relax. I had lit a few candles to add to the ambience, adding a generous amount of the warm vanilla sugar bubble bath mix to the water to completely surround myself in the delicious aroma. Myungsoo had gifted the bathroom products for me on a whim, and I absolutely adored the scent.

 

As I rested in the bath I let my mind run over all the different ways Myungsoo had shown me he cared over the past couple months. Sure there were the big things, like a fun day at Lotte World for my birthday and expensive accessories on our 100 days, but I think it was the smaller things that mattered more. The way he would smile at me when he would catch my eye across the office, the sweet notes he would leave around my front door knob if he was going out, and the silly inside jokes that only the two of us could laugh about together.

 

Growing up I didn't think much about love; it felt like something other people talked about, something I would always witness secondhand. I never really cared about it much, I always figured that it was overrated anyway, as if that kind of blissful happiness was reserved for the couples in the movies. And then my best friend fell in love.

 

When Woohyun first started dating Sunggyu I never expected it to be serious. Considering the way it started, and knowing Woohyun’s tendency for flings in the dating department, I was sure that it would become another memory for us to laugh about later on. But then Sunggyu pursued him, showered him with affection and compliments and made Woohyun question everything he thought he knew about love.

 

I saw my best friend transform before my eyes; he become less selfish, more passionate about his dreams, and he found that contentment that had always previously eluded him. Falling in love made Woohyun a different person then the boy I met in high school, Sunggyu _changed_ him, but no one could argue that it was for the worse. That’s when I realized how powerful love could be; that two people could come together, support and protect one another, and make each other a better version of themselves.

 

The two of them were crazy about one another so their wedding was inevitable. The moment that stuck out to me the most was when I was standing at Woohyun’s side as his best man, handing him the rings, watching the two of them fight the tears in their eyes as they whispered I do, trembling as they made that lifelong commitment. You could tell just by looking at them how much they cared for one another, how they made each other’s hearts flutter and questioning their bond was impossible.

 

Suddenly, everything that I thought I had been doing right with my own love life felt like a waste. When I saw them together I knew that true love was real, and I wanted that more than anything. I wanted to feel that special feeling that could only come when you found your other half, your partner in life.

 

After years of falling for the wrong guys, wearing my heart on my sleeve only to get it broken, I was sure that true love just wasn’t in the cards for me. I found myself getting desensitized to the whole idea, slowly accepting that maybe there wasn’t someone out there for me; that maybe I was only meant to experience a platonic love with my closest friends, instead of a romantic one.

 

And then one Saturday morning I looked outside my balcony, only to find a beautiful man moving into my building. Things changed in me that weekend, my heart shifted towards Myungsoo the moment my eyes met his own outside his apartment. No matter what I did or how badly I wanted to deny it, I fell for him almost instantly. And everyday since we had decided to be together, to give our relationship a real chance I had been falling deeper and deeper in love.

 

Sometimes it feels surreal knowing that he is mine; I see the stares he gets, the admiration and longing that people can’t seem to hide in his presence. Just knowing that someone so beautiful and so kind only has eyes for _me…_ it’s overwhelming and thrilling all at once.

 

I let myself daydream about his smile, those beautiful eyes and the way it feels when he looks at me. I was smiling to myself when I heard my cell start to ring on the counter. I knew it must have been Myungsoo, since I hadn’t been able to speak to him at the office.

 

I shifted up in the tub, wiping my hands off on a nearby towel before grabbing the phone. Sure enough his name was flashing on the screen, and I answered with a soft hello.

 

“Sungyeol?”

 

“Hey babe. Are you still in your office? It’s late.”

 

I heard some shifting around in the background. “Yes, I'm packing up my briefcase now and I know it's late. There are a lot of loose ends to tie up with the third quarter coming to a close. But the board was pleased to find out that our revenue has increased by five percent in just the past month alone. So I think it’s safe to say they are happy with the way I am running the branch.”

 

“Of course they are. I’m glad you got good news.” I bit my lip, feeling a little daring. “Can you video call? I want to see you.”

 

“Sure, hold on.” I bent my legs, resting my hands on my knees, giving a nice view of my submerged body in the water, as well as my shoulders and wet hair. I licked my lips, feeling a little nervous since I’d never done anything like this before, and I could only hope he liked it.

 

A couple seconds passed before I saw his face appear on my phone screen. I could literally see the change in his expression; at first he was smiling, but then when his eyes realized what they were looking at they went dark.

 

“I’ve missed you all day Soo.” He blinked a couple times, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips.

 

“You’re naked. You’re naked in a bath.” Myungsoo deadpanned, and I giggled.

 

“Yes, usually people take off their clothes before getting into the tub.” I could see the unguarded appreciation in his eyes, and it made me feel so sexy. I decided to play innocent and tease him a little bit. “Why? Do you not like it? I can end the video stream if you-"

 

“No. No. Don’t do that. I was just… caught off guard. You look…” He seemed to lose his train of thought, and I could see his eyes darting around, drinking up the image of me like this.

 

I quirked an eyebrow, shifting my body up to expose more of my chest to his hungry eyes. “I look?” I prompted him and he let out a wistful sigh.

 

“Perfect. Just perfect.”

 

I felt the blush building in my cheeks, his flattery making me feel weak all over. “I used the stuff you bought me… the warm vanilla sugar. It smells so good babe. Try not to eat me up when you see me?”

 

His laugh was harsh, and he bit his bottom lip as he stared at me. “That… is easier said then done. God, if you knew the things you do to me Yeol.”

 

I laughed, running a hand through my wet hair, letting the water droplets fall down my pale skin. “I have a feeling that I know. I’m excited for our date tonight Soo. I’ve already made a reservation for us at Julia’s. You’ll pick me up at 7:30?”

 

He nodded, somewhat in a daze as he licked his lips. He was such a visual person, and I knew that just the sight of me in the water must have painfully turned him on. It made me shiver thinking of how he would look at me in the bedroom, just imagining how his eyes would change when I told him exactly what I wanted him to do to me tonight made me shiver.

 

“What are you thinking about baby?” I snapped back to reality, forcing my concentration back to those dark orbs, which didn’t help my situation much.

 

I smiled at him, biting my bottom lip. “Just you.”  

 

Myungsoo placed an elbow on his desk, resting his cheek against his fist as he tilted his head cutely. “Promise you’ll only think of me?” I nodded and he gave me a playful smile.

 

The both of us watched each other, the atmosphere building between us despite the distance. A wicked idea entered my mind, and I had to indulge. "You know, I haven't taken a bubble bath in so long, I forgot that I'm too tall for the tub. My legs are so long, look how I have to rest them on the sides of the tub."

 

I shifted back, resting my heels on the cold outer surface. I turned the phone around, angling the camera down at my legs. There were some bubbles here and there, but most of my legs were now exposed. I heard him curse on the other line. 

 

"Fuck Yeol. This is... babe this is too much." I chuckled, feeling empowered by his intense reaction.

 

"What? I thought you said my legs were pretty?" I steadied my phone with two hands to make sure the angle was good, and I crossed my legs, the water and bubbles making it easy to slide them together. 

 

"Please babe. You make me want too much from you. Let me see your pretty face." I turned the phone back around, and I had to tighten my grip when I saw the intense desire in his eyes. "I wish I was there with you right now." He whispered out, his voice deep and full of longing.

 

I let one of my hands travel to my neck, my fingertips lightly brushing against my skin and I knew his eyes were watching every move I made. "You will be. Sooner than you think."

 

His lips were pouty and his eyes were desperate, and I wanted him so badly. “Is it 7:30 yet?” 

 

I laughed, shaking my head at his silliness. “Not yet. Just be patient Soo; good things come to those who wait. I have to start getting ready babe; I’ll need every minute I can get to make sure that I look good for you.”

 

“As if you could look anything less than amazing. I guess I should head back too, so I can get freshened up as well. I can’t wait to take you out tonight and show you off.”

 

I grinned at him. “I’m sure it will be a night to remember. Kisses?” I scooped up some bubbles, blowing them at the camera with overly puckered lips.

 

Myungsoo chuckled. “So sexy one second and then so cute the next; it isn't even fair _._ I'll be seeing you soon babe.” He blew me a kiss back, and I ended the call with a huge smile on my face.

 

I set my phone back on the countertop, sinking down into the bath again. I could tell how anxious Myungsoo was to see me, and he didn’t even realize the plans I had in store for him. If Myungsoo was this excited at the thought of just taking me out on a date, then he’d be shocked at my intentions to stay the night.

 

I quickly blew out the candles, flipping the lever to let the water drain out. I made my way out of the bathtub, wrapping the towel around my waist as I walked into my bedroom. My eyes landed on the clock on the nightstand and I couldn’t stop myself from giggling; only a few short hours left until we could be together. The time had come for me to forget about the rules, and let myself fully indulge in Myungsoo.

* * *

A/N: so i adore the yeoljong dynamic (honestly i think they have more chemistry than myungjong ever did)  
plus i see sungjong being the type to be totally cool with losing out on a chance with sungyeol and moving on to his next victim lol

  
but sungyeol is finally letting himself get excited about the date (and the night after) with myungsoo!  
i think that by this point his desire for myungsoo and the knowledge that myungsoo loves him is enough to make him want to go for it.  
  
and yeah, i have no idea where teasing bathroom yeol came from, sometimes things just happen.  
comment and let me know what you think!  
  
bye lovelies! ♡ ray 


	4. is

Our seating was perfect, a corner table hidden away from prying eyes in the restaurant. The food was delicious, the wine was even better, and I had a pleasant buzz thrumming through my body. Myungsoo looked gorgeous tonight, the black suit and bowtie making him appear as if he had just walked off a red carpet. His jet black hair was impeccably straight, which amused me since I knew his hair was curly after a shower so he must have taken quite some time in the mirror styling it. But it was worth it for the effect; everything about his look and attitude was suave and charming. It was almost painful how suddenly my body reacted to the sight of him; he was sweeping me off of my feet by simply being in my presence.

 

His eyes had been practically glued to me since the moment he picked me up at my apartment, and he didn’t bother to hide the appreciation he felt at what he saw. I had dressed up for him, going for the all black suit that Sungjong had suggested for me. I rimmed my eyes with a thin line of black, the makeup exaggerating my already large eyes. Just a touch of gloss on my lips to make them appear a tad bit pinker, and I gave my dark brown hair just a little bit of volume. My bangs were getting long again and I had to swoop them to the side, but Myungsoo liked it that way so I didn’t cut them.

 

I had been trying to keep my distance from him; I didn’t let his hello kiss last too long and I crossed my legs so his hand couldn’t settle on my thighs. He merely raised a brow at my behavior, but Myungsoo wasn’t the type to let something silly like that get to him. I wanted him to touch me, more than anything, but we had to make it through dinner first and I was already distracted enough after our video call. Now that he was sitting right in front of me, those dark eyes appraising me from across the table, I could barely keep myself in check; the knowledge of what would come after dinner had me practically squirming in my seat.

 

“Were you pleased with your meal babe?” My eyes snapped up at his voice; he was resting his chin on his palm, looking at me curiously.

 

“Yes, it’s very good. It’s actually worth the price, which is saying something in a place like this. Have you tried the wine?” I tried to steer the conversation back to him, his unflinching gaze making me feel hot in my seat.

 

“I don’t feel like drinking much.” He replied and I happily took the glass from him.

 

“Well, we wouldn’t want to let it go to waste!” I dumped the contents of his glass into my own and immediately knocked some back. I was starting to feel the waves of anxiety building in my stomach, noting that our plates were already more than half way empty which would mean we would be leaving soon.

 

He squinted his eyes at me and I turned away, swigging down some more wine as I twisted my fingers in my lap. “You seem flustered. Are you alright Sungyeol?”

 

_No, I’m not alright. You could be fucking me in less than an hour. Of course I’m flustered. I’m half hard just thinking about it and somewhat nervous that I’m going to fuck it all up despite my plan, so I’m gulping down Pinot Grigio like I’m some desperate housewife. What part of me screams okay to you?_

 

“Sungyeol?”

 

“Erm, what? I mean, yes. Yes, I’m totally fine.” _I’m only just panicking at the thought of being with you… of giving you everything._

 

Myungsoo didn’t look too convinced, but our server approached before he could question me further. I tried to order more wine, but Myungsoo declined my suggestion. He asked for our check and I felt my heart rate skyrocket. The check meant that Myungsoo would be paying, which meant that we would be leaving, and _oh god._

 

After the server disappeared I tried to reason with Myungsoo. “Baby, can’t we just stay for a little longer? Let’s get a bottle, celebrate. Maybe a red since you didn’t like the white, a Chianti or a Merlot-“

 

“Babe, I’d really like to just go back to the apartment. I’ve missed you and I want to be able to spend some alone time with you, hold you for a while before you go back to your place.” He reached out for my hand, his thumb rubbing against the back of my fingers. “Is that okay?”

 

The look in his eyes was so hopeful, and I felt myself melting despite the nerves. “Yeah… I’m sorry-“

 

“Don’t be sorry baby. I’ll get you some wine on the way home, how about that?”

 

I just wanted to shake him for being so precious and wonderful in situations like these. Each time I thought I knew how much he cared about me, he still managed to surprise me. All he wanted was to hold me after a long day, but I was going to make sure he got more than that.

 

“Let’s just get out of here and get home. I want to be alone with you too.”

 

“Good.” A small smile played on lips and he leaned across the table to steal a kiss, before I could properly react he was already moving away. The server handed him the bill and he took out some cash to pay. I looked at him inquisitively and he shrugged. “Don’t feel patient enough to pay with a card. Let’s go?”

 

I felt tingles start to run through my body; he was already this anxious to be alone with me and he thought we were just going to his place to cuddle. I finished off the rest of my glass and let him grab ahold of my hand, leading me through a winding path of tables to exit the restaurant. By the time we were outside I couldn’t hold back anymore, the slight chill in the air making me press that much closer against him. He turned to try to hail a cab but I didn’t let him; wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands settled on my hips.

 

“I love you, you know that?” I whispered, my eyes staring deeply into his own.

 

“Of course. And I love you too.” He answered back so quickly, just honestly instead of flattery. I leaned down, pressing our lips together. I kept the kiss nice and slow, just relaxing into the lip lock as his hands slipped underneath my suit jacket. I loved how he could make such little touches feel so not, his fingertips lightly grazing the curve of my hip as our mouths moved together.

 

I seemed to lose track of time each time we kissed, my desire for more making it hard to let it end. But eventually we broke apart, his dark eyes flickering up to mine as he licked his lips. “You taste so sweet.”

 

I laughed, moving in once more for a peck before pulling away. “It’s probably the wine. I did have quite a bit of it.”

 

He hummed in disagreement, his face burying in my neck. “I think it’s just you.” His lips pressed against my neck, his tongue slipping out to lick my skin. I giggled at the ticklish motion and he smiled up at me. “Yeah, it’s definitely you.” Our mouths found each other again, the kiss deeper this time as our tongues danced together. His grip tightened on my waist as the kiss grew fiercer, and he reluctantly pulled away.

 

“Not that I don’t enjoy this immensely Sungyeol, but we should probably stop.”

 

I pouted, pushing my lips against the smoothness of his cheek. “But why?”

 

“I’m not sure if making out in front of one of the most posh restaurants in town is within the proper lines of decorum.” I laughed, my one track mind had made me forget exactly where I was as my thoughts had only been consumed by him.

 

“Screw decorum; I’m pretty sure that we would attract business with the way we look together. But it would be better if we were back at your place.” He nodded, his hand already slipping away from my back to call a cab. I shifted around his body, back hugging him as he tried to wave us down a ride.

 

“You’re affectionate tonight.” He noted, his unoccupied arm resting on my own wrapped around his waist.

 

I nuzzled the back of his neck, hugging him tighter to press our bodies closer together. “What, you don’t like it?”

 

He turned over his shoulder to give me a disbelieving look. “As if you don’t already know the answer. Just pleasantly surprised is all.” I understood what he meant; usually Myungsoo was the one to pull me closer or initiate skinship. It wasn’t that I didn’t like it, I just didn’t need it the way he did. But I had grown to adore his constant touches and need for affection, and tonight was no exception.

 

“I guess I’m just in a good mood tonight.”

 

“I am too.” He whispered, opening up the door for me when the taxi rolled to a stop in front of us. I climbed in first, sliding across the seat to make room for him. He told the driver our address and we finally started the trip home.

 

He reached out wordlessly with his palm up and I immediately laced our fingers together. He shifted closer, leaning over to rest his head against my shoulder. I smiled to myself, following his lead to rest my head upon his own. We didn’t speak, just enjoying each other’s presence as the city’s nightlife blurred past the window.

 

Soon enough Myungsoo was paying the driver and we were climbing out of the car, our hands finding each other’s again as we walked into our building. “You know, you have to start letting me pay for some things. That’s the second cab ride today-”

 

Before I could even finish the sentence he was kissing me again, effectively stopping my rant. His hands cradled my face so gently, lightly caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. “You know it makes me feel good to do things for you. I’ll take you to a fancy dinner every night if that’s what makes you happy. Just let me spoil you Sungyeol because you deserve it. Just you loving me back is enough to make it worth it for me.” He looked into my eyes, slightly shaking his head in disappointment. “When will you realize that just having you is enough?”

 

I lifted up my hands to place them on top of his, resting my forehead against his. “I do. I do Myungsoo.” He stared at me, almost as if he was trying to decide whether to believe me or not. I gave him a small smile, nudging his face. “Let’s go upstairs.”

 

“Alright.” He led the way, pulling on my hand as we ascended the steps. By the time we reached his door my heart was beating fast again, the sound of the key slipping into the lock seeming unbearably loud. I stared down at my feet, letting him pull me inside of his place. We were finally here, _it_ was finally going to happen and there was no turning back now; I wouldn’t let myself walk out of here until morning. I felt his hand grip my shoulder, shaking me slightly.

 

“What?”

 

“Sungyeol, I’ve been calling your name and you haven’t responded.” He pressed the back of his hand to my forehead, feeling my temperature. “Are you sure you are okay? You seem a little hot. Maybe you had a little too much wine at dinner.”

 

I laughed, a little too loudly and quickly moved away from him to head towards his kitchen. “There’s no such thing as _too much_ wine _._ In fact, I’ll pour myself another glass right now.” I had spent enough time here to know where everything was, reaching up to the cabinet to grab a wine glass and pulling open his fridge to investigate his stash. I grabbed the first bottle I saw, pouring the sweet liquid generously into the glass. Myungsoo leaned back against the counter, watching me with curious eyes. I tipped the glass back, needing the wine to calm my nerves.

 

“You should take off your suit baby.” I accidentally spit out my drink at his words, immediately covering my mouth in slight shame at my reaction. Myungsoo stared at me incredulously. “…so that you don’t spill wine on it.”

 

“Oh my gosh babe, did I get any on you?” I set down my glass, looking for a towel to clean him up.

 

He was clearly amused watching me in a slight panic. “Just a little bit, I’ve gotten better at dodging over the months.”

 

I gave him a hard look. “Not funny.”

 

Myungsoo grabbed the towel from me, wiping down the front of his slightly damp suit. “It’s okay. At least it’s a white instead of a red this time, right?”

 

I held my head in my hands, talking softly to myself. “How am I already a mess?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s nothing. But you obviously had the right idea; we should probably get a little more comfortable. Especially if I am already at a high risk for spilling.”

 

Myungsoo nodded, setting down the towel on the counter and moving closer to me. “Let me help you with that then.” His fingers reached for my bowtie, pulling it free before moving down to unbutton my suit jacket. “As sexy as you are in this suit, I wouldn’t want you to mess it up.”

 

He tried to lean in to kiss me but I moved away, walking out of the kitchen briskly, but not before grabbing my glass. “Exactly! So you should do the same.” I pulled off my jacket quickly, loosening a couple buttons on my shirt as I sat down on the couch. He followed me, getting rid of his own clothing until he was down to his button up and slacks.

 

Myungsoo sat down next to me on the couch and I shifted away from him. He tried to scoot closer to me again, but I kept the distance between us. “Alright, enough of this. Tell me what’s going on?”

 

I scoffed, shrinking back further into the cushions and partially hiding behind my wine glass. “Nothing! Why do you assume something is going on?”

 

Myungsoo squinted his eyes at me. “I don’t know, maybe because you’ve been jumpy ever since we got here, and you've been downing wine all night like it’s water.” He pried the glass away from me, setting it on the coffee table to hold both of my hands tightly. “Please just talk to me baby. You’ve been nervous practically since the moment I picked you up for dinner.”

 

“Tonight is just… I just want… you know-"

 

He placed a hand on my cheek, angling my face towards him. “Baby, don’t be like this. Whatever it is that’s got you so worked up just forget about it.” I had no intentions of forgetting about it, but I played along; nodding my head and letting him kiss me softly. I didn’t let it last long though, pushing back on his chest to slip off the couch. He reached for me with a pout. “Sungyeol, can’t I just hold you for a little while? You’ll have to go soon.”

 

“I just have to go to the bathroom really quick! I’ll be right back!” I disappeared down the hallway, practically slamming the door behind me. I stared into the mirror, giving myself a quick pep talk. “You can do this Yeol. Just stay calm. He wants you. You want him. Just go in there and surprise the hell out of him. It will all work out and it will be amazing and you will wish that you did this sooner.” I finished unbuttoning my shirt, ruffling up my hair just for the effect and got rid of my belt and pants. I gave myself a once over in the mirror. “You look hot Sungyeol. Sexy. Very, very sexy.” I took a deep breath in, trying to center myself before starting my attack.

 

I sauntered back to the living room where Myungsoo was waiting; luckily he was facing away from me, his eyes on the television as he lazily flipped through some channels. I moved behind him wrapping my arms around his neck. “You should turn off the TV babe.”

 

Myungsoo leaned into my embrace, still searching for something to watch. “Any particular reason why?”

 

“Because I want to go to your bedroom.”

 

He laughed, brushing his hand over my arms. “I think you’ve drank too much wine. You’re forgetting your own rules; my bedroom is off limits, remember?”

 

I pressed my lips to ear, kissing it softly before whispering my plan. “I think it’s time we got rid of the rules, don’t you?” He turned over his shoulder to stare at me, his eyes questioning. He finally got a good look at me, taking in the clearly less dressed state I was currently in compared to when I left.

 

“When did you-”

 

“Is that really the question you want to ask me right now?”

 

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Yeah, I think you’re drunk.”

 

I giggled. “I’m not drunk Myungsoo. I’m just ready to be with you. So you can either stay out here on the couch and watch TV… or you can follow me to the bedroom. The choice is yours.” I held his eye contact, slowly backing away to his bedroom.

 

“Sungyeol, wait, stop-” I ignored him, continuing to move away from him when my back collided painfully with the wall.

 

“Ouch!” Before I could collect myself something hard and sharp hit the top of my head, and I collapsed to the ground. “What the fuck!”

 

“Oh my god, are you okay?!”

 

I looked next to me at the now broken picture frame, courtesy of my head. Myungsoo was already by my side, bending down to be on my level; his hand running over my head to check for any permanent damages. I felt a water droplet hit my thigh, and then another, and I belatedly realized I was crying.

 

“It hurts that bad? Let me get you some ice or-”

 

“No! This has nothing to do with my throbbing skull. This has everything to do with me being a walking disaster.”

 

“Sungyeol, please-“ I pushed his hands away, standing up feeling completely embarrassed.

 

“You know, I think I should just accept the fact that I’m never going to be able to successfully seduce you.”

 

Myungsoo stood up slowly, clearly confused. “Seduce me?”

 

“Yes! What did you think this whole night was about?”

 

“I thought this night was about spending time with my boyfriend.”

 

I sighed, his good nature just making me more upset. “Can you just stop being perfect for like five seconds?”

 

“Sungyeol, I honestly don’t even know why you are so upset right now.”

 

“I’m upset because I’ve spent this entire day trying to mentally prepare myself to do _it_ with you! I didn’t want tonight to be like all the other nights; I wanted to be with you completely. And I had built up this confidence; after the video call and dinner, I was feeling good and the kiss outside the restaurant was amazing and I was so excited to come back here and make my move. And of course, the moment I actually try to be sexy I run into a fucking wall and almost split my head open.”

 

Myungsoo let out a sigh, coming close to me to wrap me up in a hug. “Sungyeol, I told you earlier. It was foreword of me to suggest you staying the night and you don’t have to push yourself for me.”

 

I let out an angry sigh. “See that’s the thing though; I’m not pushing myself. I am so ready to be with you that the thought of waiting is literally painful. But every time I try to be intimate and sexy around you, it just ends in tragedy. The mood is completely ruined now and I think the wine is kind of getting to me, because I swear the last thing I want to be doing in the world right now is crying in front of you.” I angrily wiped away a few tears. "I'm pretty sure that it is the definition of a turn off."

 

He rubbed my back, shaking his head in protest. “Baby, please don’t cry. There’s nothing to cry about. You’re so wrong about so many things, I’m not even sure where to start.”

 

“Wrong? How could I be wrong about me ruining everything?“ He pulled away from me, giving me a smile as he wiped away my tears.

 

“You don’t have to do anything at all to impress me. Just you, standing here in front of me is enough. You actually think you have to _try_ to be sexy? Sungyeol, from the first moment I saw you I was completely captivated by you. I think you are beautiful inside and out. I’m more attracted to you than I have ever been to anyone else. You don’t have to put on some show or talk dirty to me in order to put me in the mood. I think you are perfect just the way you are; and that includes all the blushing, the clumsiness, the inability to control yourself when I am touching you. I love all of those things because they are what make you _you._ ”

 

I looked at him through my slightly wet lashes. “You… you really mean it?”

 

He laughed. “Of course I mean it. The whole pretty boy, basketcase, mental breakdown thing is very endearing.” I rolled my eyes and he pulled me back closer, his arms settling possessively at my waist.

 

“So you are saying to just avoid all the dramatics. That if I were to just tell you that I wanted you…”

 

“Then I would take you to my bedroom and have my way with you.” My cheeks heated up, our close proximity and the building tension between us enough to make me shiver in his arms. “There it is. I’ve been waiting on that blush.”

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself. I’m just flushed from the wine.”

 

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “Oh, is that so? Then maybe you’ll have to wait until another night-“

 

I cut him off immediately. “No, no. I was just kidding around.” I bit my lip, staring anywhere but his face. “Do you- are we really going to do this?”

 

His thumbs slipped underneath my shirt, caressing my hipbones. “If you want.”

 

“I do… want.” I smiled weakly, finding the courage to look into his dark eyes again. “Is it weird that we are talking about this so casually? Is it weird that I feel strangely sober now that I know that this is real and could actually be happening?”

 

“No and no.” He lifted a hand to brush my bangs back, wanting a clear view of my face. “It’s alright if you’re nervous Sungyeol; I’m nervous too. But my desire to be with you and to make you happy far outweighs everything else.” He kissed me lightly on the lips once before giving me a serious look. “I want you to decide Sungyeol, you already know how I feel. But I want you to be completely honest with yourself. If you want to go home to your place that’s fine; there’s no rush for us to be together and you know that I’ll wait for you.”

 

I stared at his lips, my arms resting on his shoulders. “Or?”

 

“Or you can stay the night with me… and I’ll do whatever you are comfortable with.”

 

I let out the breath I was holding. “And if I am comfortable with everything?”

 

He grinned up at me, his eyes dancing with lust. “Then I’ll do everything I can to make you feel good.” He leaned up to kiss me again, pulling at my lips with his teeth before staring at me hotly. “All you have to do is tell me what you want Sungyeol.”

 

I moved my arms down, tightening my hands on his shoulders. “I…” He gave me an encouraging smile and I found the last shreds of confidence I needed to finally ask him for what I had been wanting all along. “I want to stay the night with you Myungsoo.”

 

“Good, because I don’t want you to leave.” He kissed me then, harder than before and I returned it with just as much enthusiasm. It felt kind of silly but at the same time it was a big moment; it was out there, the both of us had come to the decision together and now the only thing left to do was to make him mine.

 

He wrapped his arms firmly around my waist again, lifting me up from the floor. “Trying to literally sweep me off my feet, Myungsoo?”

 

He laughed lightly. “Actually no; there’s glass on the ground from the picture frame you broke and I don’t want you to get hurt because of your clumsiness.”

 

I swatted him on the chest as he started to carry me down the hallway. “Hey, you said you liked my clumsiness.”

 

“I do baby, I just have plans for you that don’t involve a first aid kit.” He opened the door with one hand, carrying me into his room. “Is it alright if I turn the lights on?”

 

“Turn on the lights?”

 

“If you feel more comfortable with them off I’ll leave it that way; but if you don’t mind I’d like to see you.” I blushed, burying my face into his neck again.

 

“You can… I want to see you too.” He set me softly on my feet, flipping the switch to brighten up the room. I moved a couple steps away from him, running my fingers over his bed as my eyes took in his room. The last time I had seen it the room was bare with no decorations, but now he had styled it to his own liking. “It's very... black. Why am I not surprised?”

 

He shrugged his shoulders, leaning back to rest against his dresser as his eyes followed me around the room as I explored. “It’s my favorite color. And you’ll look so good naked on top of my sheets.” I cast a look over my shoulder at him, and he covered his mouth in slight embarrassment. “Too much?”

 

I sat down on his mattress, feeling the slight spring with my weight as I shook my head. “Not at all. It makes me feel good when you talk about me like that… it makes me feel like you want me.”

 

“I do want you. So badly Sungyeol.”

 

I pushed myself up his bed, settling in the middle of it as I rested against his pillows. I let my eyes run over his frame; his dark eyes glittering with anticipation as he stared at me. He looked so gorgeous in his white button up and black slacks, but I knew he would look even better once he got rid of them.

 

“Then what are you waiting for Myungsoo?”

 

He smirked at me, his hands rising to start unbuttoning his top as he walked closer to the bed. “Somehow... I don’t think I’ll be waiting anymore.” 

* * *

A/N: let me know what you think! ♡ ray


	5. you

_Hot._ It’s the only word that my brain can come up with at a time like this, when Myungsoo is sliding off the rest of his clothes and staring at me with that blazing look in his eyes. I was laid back against the pillows, willing myself not to blink so I wouldn’t miss a single second of his striptease. Not that he was _actually_ dancing, but watching those fingers travel over his buttons, the crisp white shirt sliding over his skin as it opened up to reveal that milky chest before he slid it off his shoulders… well that was art in itself.

 

As much as I enjoyed watching, I couldn’t stay still any longer. He was so overwhelmingly _gorgeous._ Every single part of him, and I had to do _something,_ had to reach out and touch that body for myself.

 

“Myungsoo.” I called out to him, and his fingers paused at his belt. I beckoned him forward, scooting to the edge of the mattress to get better access to him. “Let me do it.” I licked my lips, my fingers running across the slightly cool metal of his buckle. I was trying to be sexy, but my hands were already shaking. I struggled to pull the smooth black leather out of its confinements, my nerves already growing.

 

I felt his warm touch on my hands, and I looked up to his face. “Sungyeol?” He smiled down at me and I rested my forehead on his hard stomach, effectively hiding from those dark eyes.

 

“It’s just… we are actually in your bedroom and I’m actually undressing you- or at least I will be if I can ever stop shaking.” I murmured as Myungsoo ran a hand through my hair.

 

“Just relax babe.” Myungsoo encouraged me and I slowly pulled the belt out of the loops, still refusing to make eye contact with him, my fingers unsteady as I started to work on the button on his pants. He tightened his grip in my hair, pulling my head back to make me look at him. “Take your time.”

 

I grinned sheepishly, playing with his zipper. “I’m trying, but you do realize that the last time we were in here together I was stealing not so subtle glances at your sexy arms as I fantasized about you pinning me into your mattress.”

 

Myungsoo looked confused for a moment. “Are you talking about the first day we met?”

 

I nodded slowly. “Is it that big of surprise? Are you even aware of how difficult it is to be charming and keep a cool head when your new neighbor is dropping innuendos and smirking as he calls you cute?”

 

“But you are _very_ cute.” Myungsoo reiterated, his hand caressing the fullness of my cheeks. “I was only telling you the truth that day. If the side effect of me doing so was getting to see you blush and stutter, then that is just collateral damage.”

 

“Well then you are in luck, because there is no way I’m going to get through this without embarrassing myself. So blushing is inevitably in my future.” I begrudgingly admitted.

 

He reached down to touch my hand that was still clutching his pants. “Would it be easier if I did it?”

 

“Yes, but I don’t want you to.” He raised an eyebrow and I let out a heavy sigh. “I’m turned on beyond belief right now Myungsoo, but if I can’t work up the courage to undress you, I think it’s safe to assume that sex will be an unachievable task.”

 

He made a noise of understanding, his fingers combing through my long hair again. “Well, maybe you just need a little encouragement. The sooner you successfully get my pants off, the sooner I can make your fantasies a reality.” Myungsoo licked his lips after delivering that sentence, and I thanked the lord above that I managed not to pass out from the thought.

 

I laughed nervously, gripping his pants with my hand. “Okay _no,_ the problem is not a lack of desire, I’m pretty sure that I’ve never been so hard in my life. God, I want you Myungsoo. So very much and I don’t want you to question that. The problem is my inability to do anything involving you, naked, and a bed with confidence.” It was hard enough to imagine those three things together in a sentence, let alone to make it real.

 

Before I could say anything else he was pulling me to my feet, forcing me to stand so he could kiss me again. My thoughts flew out the window, his soft lips doing wonders to my mouth. I grabbed his back on instinct, moving my head with him to deepen the kiss. The way he kissed me was so intense, so full of passion that I was breathless in seconds.

 

Our bare chests were pressed together, his body heat warming me up as his tongue moved inside of my mouth. My knees were betraying me again, but a strong arm wrapped around my waist kept me upright. By the time we broke apart for air I was panting, clutching onto his shoulders as my back bent backwards. This way he was looking down at me, his eyes wide blown with lust as he stared at my trembling lips.

 

“Tell me what you need.”

 

When our eyes met his look was so intense that I couldn’t turn away. “W-what?”

 

He leaned back in, kissing me deeply just once. “What can I say to make this easier for you? What can I do to make you feel how much I want you?” He tightened his hold around my waist, shifting his hips forward to let me feel how much he needed me. “Tell me Sungyeol.”

 

“You actually expect me to _think_ when you are holding me this close and looking at me like that?” I whined, my body already responding to the small amount of friction.

 

“I just want to make this perfect for you. If that means you need me to take the lead, that’s okay. Or if you would prefer to be in control that’s okay too. I told you that I’ll do whatever I can to please you, I’m just waiting for you to tell me what that is.”

 

It was too much to watch his perfect mouth whisper such intoxicating words, I could feel his breath moving across my lips and I had to kiss him again. I grabbed onto his neck, pulling him down so my lips could reach him. I just wanted him to know how thankful I was to have him, how much each and every touch from him set my body on fire. But I had never been good with words, so I tried to convey it in my kiss. He seemed to understand, his fingers tightening on my hip as he enthusiastically returned the kiss.

 

I closed my eyes, pushing my fingers through his inky black hair. He pulled away from my lips, dropping soft kisses on my cheeks. “I love you Sungyeol. I don’t want to rush this because you are nervous. I want to indulge in you as long as I can.”

 

I nodded, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I do too. We’ve waited for so long, and I want us to take our time.” I took a deep breath, leaning back to look in his beautiful eyes. “I… _want_ to do this with you, and I want to be in control.”

 

“Then take control.” He played with the skin at my waist, the feather light touches sending shivers up my spine. “Do you need anything from me?”

 

“Just… keep talking to me.” I moved my hand to his chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. “Tell me if you like what I’m doing.”

 

Myungsoo dropped a sweet kiss on my forehead. “I know that I will enjoy whatever you chose to do. Just do the same with me, be vocal about what you want and I’ll give it to you. Okay?” He nudged my head back, placing another kiss on my lips.

 

“Okay.” I agreed, letting my hand slide down his chest all the way to his slacks. I pulled down the zipper at an unhurried pace, biting my lip at the noise. I decided to be bold, sliding my hand into his pants to find the hard cock inside. I got a delicious moan in response, and I felt a smile start to flicker over my features.

 

“I love it when you touch me. No one has ever turned me on as much as you do.” Myungsoo confessed, his husky voice panting in my ear. I wrapped my fingers around his length, slowly pumping him to full hardness. I liked feeling it grow in my hand, getting heavier with his lust for me. “Feels good Sungyeol.”

 

“Yeah?” I asked him, even though I wasn’t really expecting a response. I rocked my own hips into his thigh, trying to get some friction on my own length. My other arm was wrapped around his neck, gripping his dark locks. “You want more?”

 

“I want everything.” He told me honestly, his tongue licking my ear as I started to pick up the pace. “Sungyeol, I want you.”

 

He turned to face me again, his lips claiming my own in a desperate kiss. I let him dominate the kiss for a moment, before I pulled away with a teasing smile. “Patience baby.” His dark eyes flickered to my lips, but I leaned back so he couldn’t reach me. “Don’t worry.” I gave his length one last squeeze and pulled my hand out of his slacks. I tugged on his hair to make him turn away, getting close to his ear to whisper the next sentence. “I’ll make it worth your while.” I bit down on his lobe, tugging it between my teeth and he moaned out my name again.

 

I could sense how badly he wanted to kiss me but I didn’t let him. I pulled his arm away from my waist so I could move around freely. I grabbed him by his undone pants to tug him to the bed. My legs hit the edge of the mattress before I was expecting it, and I felt my body start to crash towards the bed.

 

But of course, Myungsoo caught me before I could fall. His strong arms wrapped around me before I could tumble to the mattress, and I let out a nervous laugh. I could feel the prickling of insecurities start to rise within me, but Myungsoo kissed me deeply before I could let them take over. He brushed a finger over my lips and smiled warmly at me. “You’re so beautiful, I’m sure you’ll make it worth my while.” He repeated my words to urge me to continue where I had left off, so I pushed the negativity away.

 

I turned him around, sinking down to my knees with a purpose. I looked up to his eyes, gripping the fabric at his thighs. He gave me a nod and I started to tug his slacks over his hips. After I dragged his pants all the way down I did the same to his boxers, letting the clothes pool at his ankles. He stepped out of them, kicking them away to leave himself naked for me.

 

“Sit down baby.” I pushed down on his thighs, encouraging him to sit on the mattress in front of me. He complied, leaning back to rest his weight on his hands as he stared down at me. I ran my hands up his shapely legs, pressing a kiss onto the inside of his knee.

 

Myungsoo’s hand slid into my hair, softly massaging my head as he waited for me to make a move. I licked my lips, scooting closer to the bed. I pushed his legs apart, giving me space to get as near to him as possible. I took his length in both of my hands, slowly stroking him as I looked into his gorgeous eyes.

 

He looked so sexy, his black hair mussed and his eyes watching me with the utmost attention. “Can I taste you?” I asked him, and he whispered out a please. I got up on my knees, putting myself at the perfect height to service him. I placed my mouth at the tip of his cock, blowing softly at the end of it to rile him up.

 

“Please Sungyeol.” He repeated, his legs shifting anxiously at my sides. I slid my tongue out, circling it around the head to gather up the leaking fluid. The taste of him only excited me more, and I let my mouth fall down on his length to suck on him.

 

Myungsoo’s hands tightened in the sheets, hips already moving to try to get further into my mouth. I relaxed my jaw, letting him sink deeper into the warmth of my mouth as I started to find a rhythm. I stroked the parts of him that I couldn’t reach, my lips pressing into the smooth skin of his member.  I pulled all the way off of his cock, flicking my tongue across the tip to give him a show. I could tell that he was enjoying it, his moans starting to get louder as I continued to blow him. I couldn’t stop my own moans from spilling out, the feel of his pulsing member between my lips enough to make me nearly dizzy with lust.

 

“So pretty. You look so pretty doing that baby.” He praised me, holding the bangs out of my face to get a clear look at me. I continued to suck him, fluttering my eyelashes as I took him as deep as I could. His hand tightened in my hair when I pulled away, his lips twisting into a pout at my sudden departure. But they opened into a moan when I moved down to lick at his balls, mouthing at the delicate skin. I licked a long line from his sack all the way to his tip, enjoying the way Myungsoo shivered under my touch. I took him back inside of my mouth, sinking down on his length.

 

Before Myungsoo, I never enjoyed doing this much. I didn’t necessarily have a problem with it, I just never _wanted_ to do it for my partner. But with Myungsoo, I _longed_ to do this. His reaction made it so worth it, the way his eyelids would flutter in pleasure and his mouth would permanently open in a moan. I wasn’t even aware that someone could look so hot during the act until I was with him. It actually made me harder, turned me on more whenever I did this with him. Even now, with each bob of my head on his hard member, I could feel my passion rising.

 

“Sungyeol.” Myungsoo moaned out, his fingers tugging on my hair. I hollowed my mouth, taking him in all the way to the base while without breaking our eye contact. “God, _Sungyeol._ ”

 

I pulled off of him, stroking his member as I grinned up at him. “You like it, baby?” He responded with a clear yes, and I immediately wrapped my lips around him again. I grabbed onto his legs, my nails biting into his thighs as I pleasured him. I was pulling the most delicious moans out of his mouth, and it made me feel so powerful that I could make him feel this good. With each of pulse of his cock and bite of his lip, I felt more confident in the way he felt about me.

 

I closed my eyes in concentration, deep throating him to swallow his entire member. Myungsoo arched off the bed, strongly pulling at my long hair. I came off his cock with a pop, looking at him with confused eyes. “Myungsoo?”

 

He pulled me off of my knees, crashing our lips together. The kiss was absolutely frantic, his hands bunching in my shirt to pull our bodies close. Before I knew it I was on my back, his weight pressing down on me as his tongue pushed into my mouth. The need was almost tangible in the air, his hips grinding down on me as he deepened the kiss. By the time he pulled away I was short of breath, my vision hazy as I gazed up at him.

 

“What? Why did you-” I thought that he was enjoying what I was doing, so I was unsure of why he suddenly put an end to it.

 

“You’re so perfect.” Myungsoo cut me off to kiss me deeply, brushing the hair out of my eyes. “Do you really not know how good you are at that?”

 

“T-then why did you stop me?” I asked him, my hands reaching up to hold his face.

 

“Because you’re _too_ good at pleasing me, and if I didn’t stop you then I wouldn’t be able to hold back.” He explained with a warm smile. “I don’t want to come until I’m inside of you baby.”

 

“ _Fuck_ Myungsoo.” I moaned out, my fingers tightening around his shoulders. “If you keep talking like that you’ll make me come.”

 

Myungsoo pulled my head back, licking my pulse point. He traced his lips up my neck to my ear, tugging on it with his teeth. “Just because I need to keep myself in check doesn’t mean that you have to. In fact, you can come as many times as you want Sungyeol.”

 

“ _Myungsoo._ ” He kissed me teasingly, biting at my lips and not letting them go until the last possible moment.

 

“ _Sungyeol._ ” He pressed an open mouth kiss to my lips. “How do you feel about me taking control for a little while? Making you feel as beautiful as you look?” He pushed a hand between us, teasing my length through my boxers.

 

I rolled him over to his back quickly, a smirk spreading across my face. “As intriguing as that sounds, I told you that I had plans for tonight.” I pinned his wrists next to his head in a show of dominance.

 

“Plans?” His eyebrow lifted in surprise, but he was clearly interested.

 

“Yes, I have every intention of making you go crazy for me.” I told him haughtily, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

He rolled his hips, letting me feel his still hard cock. “Well so far you are doing an amazing job baby.” He whispered between kisses, his tone husky and enticing.

 

“Then wait ‘til you see what’s coming next.” I told him cockily, letting go of his wrists to run my hands up his arms. I let them travel down his chest, my thumbs flicking over his nipples briefly before settling at his sides. I shifted my weight back to my heels, straddling his waist with a lopsided grin. “Over the months I have learned many things about you, and one of those things I have came to realize is how much you love strawberries.”

 

“I do rather enjoy strawberries, but not as much as I enjoy _you._ ” He responded playfully, wiggling his eyebrows to urge me on.

 

I moved my hands back to his chest, lightly digging my nails into his skin. “Then you will definitely enjoy the two things together, right?”

 

“That is a rather safe assumption to come to baby.” Myungsoo agreed.

 

I winked at him, squeezing his wrists for good measure. “Just try to keep your hands to yourself Myungsoo.” I took my hands away and he obediently kept them next to his head.

 

“I might need a kiss for some motivation to be good.” I rolled my eyes at Myungsoo's shameless request, but leaned down to taste his sweet lips anyway. He slowly flicked his hips upward, getting some friction on his length. I moved up to my knees, effectively preventing him from getting other relief and Myungsoo actually looked like he was going to sulk.

 

I smiled down at him, running my fingers over his lips. “Don’t pout Myungsoo. I have a couple of surprises up my sleeve.” I met his gaze, watching the nearly black eyes sparkle with curiosity. I reached over to his nightstand, fumbling for the handle.

 

“What exactly are you planning to do with me, Lee Sungyeol?” He licked his lips, waiting for me to make a move. The nightstand was a little further away than I expected, and for one of the few times in my life, I thanked my genetics for giving me such long limbs.

 

“I am planning to do some very, very naughty things.” I responded cheekily, finally grasping the handle on his drawer. I tugged on it, but it got a little stuck alerting him to the noise.

 

Myungsoo tried to look at the nightstand but I caught his chin, forcing him to hold my eye contact. He narrowed his eyes at me. “What exactly have you hidden in my dresser?” He questioned, but I wiggled my finger at him. “Come on, tell me baby. I know you have a key to my place and a very devious mind. So what is it? You got some strawberries and cream hidden in there? As tasty as that sounds, you’ve got me so worked up tonight that handcuffs might be more appropriate…”

 

I shook my head at his guesses. “As tempting as the thought of tying you down is, we’ll have to make use of that big headboard you bragged about so long ago another time. Although we _can_ test out the sturdiness of this bed frame if keep your mouth shut and _observe._ ” He closed his lips, making a show of locking away the key before lacing his fingers together to rest behind his pillow.

 

“Now no more questions Kim Myungsoo, just lay back and watch the magic happen.” I ordered him, tugging on the drawer when it refused to open up. I must have pulled on it a bit too harshly because the next thing I knew the drawer pulling free from the nightstand entirely, the unexpected change in balance throwing me off my center of gravity. I went tumbling, rather ungracefully, my long limbs now the enemy as I flailed down to the floor – which I was extremely angry at for being solid wood at the moment. Even worse, my foot had connected with something suspiciously hard, the ensuing yelp of pain from Myungsoo telling me that my fears were probably true.

 

Myungsoo was saying something above me, probably asking if _I_ was okay despite the fact that I had singlehandedly ruined the previously perfect mood. I stretched out my aching limbs, giving up completely from rising up after my horrific fall. I rested my head back on the floor, the subsequent squelch and wetness underneath me only adding insult to injury. Of course the lube that I was so desperate to find earlier was now destroying my perfectly tousled hair _,_ the sweet scent of strawberry permeating the air and deepening to my sour mood.

 

As if the unexpected tumble wasn't convincing enough, the spilled lube made it official; when it came to being intimate with Myungsoo, I was a helpless, unredeemable, accident-prone _mess._

* * *

A/N: So just when you think things are going well and that Sungyeol has finally pulled himself together...  
  
Poor Yeol. He just seems to have the worst kind of luck in this AU I've created lol!  
But he wouldn't be Yeol if he didn't end up in an awkward mess of limbs before this thing was over.  
But never fear! He has Perfect Boyfriend Soo to kiss all of his bruises better!  
  
Thanks for reading lovelies! Until next time, drop me a comment and let me know what you think!  
♡ ray


	6. ♡

If it were any other time, sitting in a warm bath for the second time in one day would mean that I was pampering myself, indulging in a little extra TLC after a hard day at work. But I couldn’t find any comfort in the hot water, the harsh reality stealing away any potential joy or relaxation from my body.

 

I’m going to have to break up with Myungsoo.

 

Not that I actually want to, it’s just my only option really, considering recent... events. Even in my wildest fantasies - although this is much more likely to fall into the nightmare category - I had never come up with anything as humiliating, degrading, and relationship ruining as what had just happened in my boyfriend’s bedroom.

 

It would almost be comical, if it weren’t so completely horrifying.

 

I mean, how many guys out there have the ability to almost simultaneously build up and destroy what was a perfect hook up session, a perfect evening, a perfect relationship? Only someone as tragic and unfortunate as I could manage to find a man who loves me and inevitably lose him out of sheer embarrassment.

 

There’s shock to the system, moving from one extreme to the next, and then there’s what happened with Myungsoo. The room had been almost unbearably hot, each touch of his hands setting my body on fire. The tension between us was almost palpable, even the air feeling too heavy with his heated stare on me. Only Myungsoo was capable of turning me on so quickly, so intensely, with something as simple as a look. I had felt so sexy, so confident with each gasp, each desperate moan that I managed to pull out of him; he made me feel like I was breathtakingly beautiful, with each soft caress and whisper of my name.

 

That is, until my world went crashing down. Literally.

 

Even now, the scent of strawberry seemed to linger in the air, taunting me in a way that could only be described as a cruel and unusual punishment.

 

A series of knocks reverberated in the small bathroom, making me curl into myself as if that would protect me from the shame I felt. By now the tempo had decreased, but every so often just when the silence felt unbearable, the knocking would start up again.

 

Sometimes I wondered why I even bothered entertaining the idea that I could be happy with someone as ideal as Myungsoo. Even now, when I was giving him the cold shoulder, he still continued to reach out to me.

 

But each time I even considered opening the door, the dull throb of pain in my limbs would remind me that it was pointless. There were more than a couple marks that were mocking me from beneath the clear water, seeming more colorful and fresh under the harshness of the bathroom lights. Bruising easily had never been a problem before, but now it was almost damning; it was truly astonishing how many I had managed to acquire in the short, but painful descent from Myungsoo’s bed to his unforgivingly hard floor.

 

My body landed with a resounding smack, and Myungsoo had been quick to try to help me. Seeing him be so concerned, putting my well being over his own - even as he grabbed his package with a grimace - sent me further spiralling into panic.

 

I had retreated to the bathroom without daring to look back, locking myself inside to avoid the inevitable. Time seemed to slow down, as if I would be forced to mentally relive all the mistakes I had made to manage ending up here.

 

Why couldn’t I have messed up sooner? My previously discarded pants sat in the corner in a miserable lump, reminding me of my earlier pep talk before I attempted to begin my seduction. I should have stopped myself after the broken picture fiasco, but instead I let Myungsoo convince me to soldier on. It was almost worse that things had been going so well after that point, I could tell just how much Myungsoo loved my mouth on him, how close I had been to making him come. His heavy breathing and heavy lidded eyes staring at me like I was special, begging me to let him take me without having to utter a single word.

 

I should have let him flip me over, stretch me open to have his way with me; I should have let him take control, fuck me in whatever way he wanted. I should have just taken whatever he chose to give, should have trusted that Myungsoo would make it good for me. But instead I wanted to call the shots, I overreached and now my ass was paying for it, and not in the way I wanted.

 

"Baby, please open the door. Please just let me see you." The voice was muffled but even I couldn't mistake the sincerity in his tone.

 

I sank lower into the tub, submerging myself under the water as if that would make his voice, the situation disappear. This entire day had been nothing short of a roller coaster, and I was starting to feel like I couldn't take it anymore.

 

The moment I had fallen on that floor my confidence wasn't the only thing shattered beyond repair; my heart had joined the list of casualties.

 

What made this even more upsetting was that when I was with other guys sexually, it was never this difficult. Not to say I was a pro or that I had a lot of experience in the bedroom, but I had never been self conscious about sex until Myungsoo. It was like he unravelled me with something as simple as a glance, made my knees feel weak by simply holding my cheek. Sometimes I felt like I could hardly remember my name, let alone how to be sexy whenever he was touching me.

 

So now, I was lucky enough to have the most perfect boyfriend in the world, and unlucky enough to have no idea how to please him.

 

My life truly couldn't get worse than this.

 

Almost as if on cue I heard the lock starting to turn, fate still not done playing it's cruel jokes on me. "I didn't want to come in uninvited but you've left me no choice." Myungsoo said sternly, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

I shrank up in the tub, folding my legs in half and wrapping my arms around my shins. "Please don't look at me." I begged, turning away from him to face the wall, reading my cheek on my knee. "I already hate myself enough-"

 

"Just stop it Sungyeol!" The fierceness in his voice actually made me sit up in the tub, my eyes looking at him in shock.

 

"Soo-"

 

"Where did I fail you?"

 

"What are you even talking about?" I demanded, the accusations in his words confusing me.

 

"I want you to tell me what I've done wrong."

 

"What you've done wrong?" I scoffed, shaking my head. "I don't know what alternate universe you are living in but what just happened... that colossal fuck up was all my fault. I'm sorry that I'm a fucking terrible boyfriend-"

 

"You're doing it again; just stop!" Myungsoo crossed his arms, his mouth pressed into a thin line. "Every single time anything doesn't go exactly to plan and things get hard you blame yourself. No actually, you break yourself down, with all the criticism and negativity. I can't listen to it anymore! Saying that you hate yourself, that you're a fuck up, that you're not a good boyfriend and you don't deserve me... it doesn't make me feel good. And if you want me to be honest Yeol, it breaks my heart."

 

Myungsoo sat down next to the tub on the cold tile, his head falling to his hands. "You might not care but it hurts me Yeol. Hearing you degrade yourself like that hurts me. I just don't know what I can do... how I can convince you to trust me."

 

"I do trust you!"

 

He shook his head, his eyes looking skeptical. "Do you even believe me when I say that I love you?”

 

I turned my upper body, reaching out to grab Myungsoo’s bicep firmly. “Soo, of course I do. I know that you love me… I see it, I feel it every single day.”

 

“Then why do you act like this? Why is your first instinct to run away from me? To shut me out?”

 

I sighed, looking down at the water. “You act like this is about you, but it’s not. It’s about me. It’s always been about me. Whenever you’re involved… it’s like I become someone else. Someone who’s clumsy and makes mistakes. Someone who isn’t good enough for you. It makes me feel like no matter how hard I try, no matter what I plan… it’s just always doomed to fail. You think I don’t want you? You think I haven’t been thought about what it would be like to be with you?”

 

I laughed bitterly, my fingers drawing circles in the water. “I use to dream about being with you. Dream about how good it would feel, how good you would feel. Just wondering what you would do, how well you’d take care of me. I want you so badly, I don’t even know how to describe it. The constant ache I felt for you, the longing that would go through my body each night I had to say goodbye to you. All I wanted more than anything was to stay the night with you, to just let go and be with you.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Myungsoo supplied, and I nodded in agreement.

 

“But I didn’t. Instead I pushed you away. I made excuses, I made up those stupid rules. About keeping clothes on or not staying the night. But the truth was I was putting walls up between us; finding stupid ways to keep us apart because I was afraid of the truth.”

 

“Of what truth?” Myungsoo asked confused.

 

“That we weren’t compatible. That we weren’t meant to be. Sex is supposed to be easy… natural. But since I made it so complicated, built it up into this huge, unattainable thing… I basically doomed us. Before we can even really try.”

 

“That’s not true.” Myungsoo disagreed vehemently, holding my hand in the water. “We are not doomed. I love you.”

 

“And I love you too. That’s what makes all of this suck so much. Because of how badly I wanted this to work out.”

 

“And it will.” Myungsoo pressed, squeezing my hand. “Your mistake wasn’t thinking that things wouldn’t work out between us, Sungyeol. Your mistake was forgetting to ask me what I thought about all of this.” He paused, trying to find the words he wanted to say. “Did you really think that I was expecting this to go smoothly? That I thought things would be perfect?” He chuckled, running his fingers down my arm. “I never did, Yeol. I figured there would be some bumps along the way. I didn’t exactly envision that collapse off of the bed or that graceful landing,” his teasing managed to make me smile, and he returned the gesture in kind. “-but a part of me always knew that our first time would be… interesting to say the least.”

 

“Hey, we haven’t even made it to the ‘first time’.” I joked back. “Last time I touched any of your most valuable parts, it wasn’t exactly in a loving way.”

 

“Then I guess you’re lucky that I like it rough. And everything is still in working order, so thanks for the concern.” Myungsoo licked his lips, his hand stopping on the back of my neck. “I’m serious though, Yeol. It’s going to take a whole lot more than some misguided seduction attempts to make me stop wanting you. I love you baby; in a way it feels like I started falling for you the moment you knocked on my door. Welcoming me, being such a nice neighbor and giving me that sweet smile.”

 

I grinned, and Myungsoo caressed my full cheeks. “Yeah, that smile. That’s the one that I couldn’t get out of my head. From the start things haven’t exactly been predictable but… that’s what makes me like it so much. Like us so much. We’re different… unique and our love story is something that could’ve only happened between us. I love the fact that I fell in love with my shy, adorable, basket case of a neighbor. I love the fact that I can never truly know what’s coming next. It’s what makes things fun, what makes being with you so exciting. I don’t want to give up, and I sure as hell don’t want to quit trying with you. And if I’m being completely honest, I would like nothing more than to pull you out of this tub, take you back to my bedroom and ravish you. Because you’re still beautiful to me; bruises and all.”

 

“And here I thought pink was my color.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I still love your blush. But the blue is nice too. I might be a bit biased because I’m partial to your ass but- it’s still pretty cute. I could always kiss it better if you’d like.”

 

I burst out laughing, amazed that even now, in a moment like this, Myungsoo was still able to make me laugh. “Are you seriously offering to kiss my ass right now?”

 

“I’m offering to do a whole lot more than that.” Myungsoo rose his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Well, maybe you should start by joining me. This tub is probably big enough for the two of us.” Myungsoo gleefully took in the request, already moving to do my bidding when I held up a hand to stop him. “But let’s not get too crazy in here. Water can be pretty slippery and I’m not exactly eager to do a repeat performance of my falling act.”

 

Myungsoo slid in beside me, wrapping one of his arms behind my back. “How about this time around you trust me, and let me have my way with you? You never know, you might like it when I call the shots.”

 

“Are you insinuating that I have a power kink? Because dating my boss was never part of my plan, and you are the one who decided to pursue me despite our business relationship.”

 

“Well I haven’t seen you complaining at work. In fact, you’re the one who come into my office for an impromptu makeout session this morning.”

 

“Oh, so you were just an innocent bystander?” I teased, blinking up at Myungsoo.

 

“I don’t know if I would use the word innocent.” Myungsoo moved his hand down to my member, stroking me to hardness. “Especially in context with you. If you only knew all the things I want to do to you.” Myungsoo whispered in my ear, his voice husky with his arousal.

 

“And I can find out if I just lay back and relax? Let you take control?”

 

“Mhmm.” Myungsoo mumbled, pushing his lips to my neck. “The only problem I have now is deciding which way to make you come first.”

 

“Ah- that sounds- really good.” I struggled to keep my composure, when Myungsoo’s pace started to speed up, the water helping his hand glide smoothly.

 

“Maybe I should taste you…”

 

“I- would definitely not be opposed to that.” Myungsoo leaned in, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. He turned us so I was on top of him, the sudden action sending some water over the edge of the tub, not that either of us cared.

 

“Not here.” Myungsoo squeezed my cock one last time, before moving his hand around to grasp my behind. A single finger slid in between to find my opening, the light touch sending shivers down my spine. “Here.”

 

“Fuck.” I cursed, the implication already making me feel harder.

 

“Has anyone ever had you like that?” He asked me, his finger still lightly rubbing over my sensitive spot.

 

“N-no.” I stammered, meeting his lips in another kiss. “Always been too embarrassed to ask...”

 

“Then it’s a good thing you don’t have to. Come here.” Myungsoo’s teeth bit down into my lip, his tongue flicking in my mouth before we broke apart for air. He kissed his way up the arch of my neck, his mouth pulling on my ear. “Turn over.” He ordered, the command in his voice making me instantly obey. He positioned me up on my knees, my hands firmly planted on the ground outside of the tub.

 

Myungsoo started to kiss down my spine, going overly slow, just to rile me up that much more. “You want me to beg?” I meant for it to come off like a joke, but the closer he got the more serious the question felt. My head was already spinning at the thought of him tasting me so intimately, and the seconds I had to wait felt like hours.

 

“I want to hear you.” Myungsoo finally stopped at the small of my back, his tongue licking the water droplets off of my skin. “I wonder how loud you’ll be, with just this.” His hands palmed at the curves of my ass, pulling me apart to expose what he wanted. I should’ve felt shy in this moment, but all I could feel was desperation. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

 

“Myungsoo, please.”

 

“Please what?”

 

“You know.” I gritted out, my head dropping between my shoulders.

 

He smacked me on the ass playfully. “You’re lucky that I’m not in the mood for teasing. Want you too badly. Waited too long.” Before I could formulate a response to that his tongue was pressing against my opening, the sensation making me squirm underneath him with a sharp breath. Myungsoo kept me in place, adjusting his grip to get a tighter hold on me. He pressed his weight into me, making my cock rub against the smooth porcelain as he tasted me.

 

His tongue was unpredictable in the best kind of way; as soon as I would think I was used to it, he would switch it up. He started out with long licks, making me arch my back to try to get him to keep going. But luckily he had no plans of stopping, his fingernails biting into my cheeks as he held me spread apart for him. Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, his tongue pushed through my entrance, licking me deep and hard, the pressure making my toes curl.

 

“Myungsoo!” I gasped out, my fingers trying and failing to find purchase on the slippery floor. My moans only increased in volume as he continued to lick inside of me, working me open for what was to come. The further inside of me he reached the more I lost control, my body moving on its own accord, trying to get him deeper. I nearly whined when I felt him completely pull away, his hand reaching up to grip onto my hair. He pulled me up quickly, pressing his chest to my back, the change in direction disorientating me for a second.

 

“You going to behave?” He asked, his other hand steadily moving across my opening, not sliding in like I so desperately wanted it to.

 

“Hell no.” I said defiantly, rolling my hips to try to get his fingers inside of me. He laughed, turning my head for a quick kiss before he yanked away again. I growled in frustration, but that only seemed to make him happier.

 

“You play nice and I’ll give you what you want.”  
  
“What I want is you inside of me. Can’t wait any longer. Can’t take this.” The words even sounded wanton to my ears, but I was too far gone to care. “Just stretch me; get me ready for you. Want to take all of you.”  
  


“Fuck Yeol.” Myungsoo shook his head, trying to hold onto his composure. “How am I supposed to keep my control when you’re saying things like that?” He laughed, the realization making him smile. “It’s kind of ironic how fucking sexy you are when you aren’t trying to be.”

 

I joined in with him, leaning back into his embrace to kiss him again. “Well if I promise to quit trying to be sexy will you take me to bed?”

 

“That can most definitely be arranged.” Myungsoo pressed one final kiss to my lips, before finally pulling our bodies apart. “Just give me a sec.” He gingerly stepped out of the tub, carefully avoiding the puddles from our previously vigorous activities. He reached out a hand to help me up, but pulled it back quickly. “On second thought,” he grabbed one of the nearby towels, unfolding it to carefully place it on the floor. “Better safe than sorry.” I grinned at him, letting him help me out of the tub onto my feet. “Wait baby.” He grabbed a fresh towel, moving it over my body carefully to wipe me dry. It was strangely domestic of him, and I couldn’t help stopping him to steal another kiss.

 

“If I would have known that I’d get pampered like this, I would’ve started bathing here weeks ago.”

 

“Spoiling you is always one of my priorities. Why should this be any different?”

 

I shrugged my shoulders, pushing my fingers through his damp hair. “Guess it shouldn’t be.” I watched as Myungsoo quickly finished drying himself off, throwing away the towel without a second thought.

 

“Now where were we?” He asked cheekily, sweeping me off of my feet to hold me in his arms. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck to help keep our balance.

 

“Seriously? You’re going to carry me to bed?”

 

“It’s safer this way; I couldn’t have you slipping in that puddle of strawberry goo. I just got you all cleaned up.”

 

“Oh god.” I groaned, hiding my face in his chest.

 

“In your defense, you smell amazing.”

 

I smacked him on the arm. “I thought you said you weren’t in the mood for teasing.” He carried me with sure steps back to his room, gently laying me down on his bed with steady hands.

 

“I’m not. I just want to make sure you’re relaxed, and that you’re really okay with this before we get started.”

 

I nodded, looking up at him with a smile. “I am. I trust you ‘Soo.”

 

“Good.” He pushed me to my back, making me sprawl out underneath him. He sat back on his heels, his hands resting on my thighs. “You know that doing this is only going to make me fall for you even more, right?”

 

“I have no issues with that; and the feeling is mutual.” He grinned, moving back down to kiss me. It was nice; despite the need we both felt the kisses stayed pretty tame, the both of us just enjoying the moment. It was a big one, a step that we couldn’t take back, not that either of us would want to. It felt nice to just turn off my brain for awhile, to get lost in his kisses the way I had hundreds of times before.

 

Eventually I felt his hands start to creep up my thighs, his deep voice pulling me in when he asked if I was ready for more. I watched with heavy lidded eyes as he pulled away, poking around the nightstand before coming back with the necessary items.

 

When he went to grab onto the condom I stopped him, his eyes looking to mine with confusion. “Babe?”

 

“We don’t need it.” I told him, my voice small in the room. “I… I don’t want any barriers between us. Not anymore.”

 

“Okay. Yeah.” Myungsoo smiled dumbly, tossing the condoms back into the drawers and getting settled back on top of me. “I like the sound of that.” He suddenly grew serious, his eyes staring at me intensely. “Promise you’ll tell me if it’s too much or if you don’t like something or-”

 

“Myungsoo.” I cut him off, pushing his bangs back off of his face. “The only thing I don’t like right now is how long it’s taking for you to stop worrying and start touching me.” I placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You asked me to trust you and I do. Now you just have to trust yourself.”

 

“You’re right.” Myungsoo agreed, his arm reaching beneath me to pull me closer to him. “You’re always right for me.”

 

“Prove it.” I challenged him, liking the fire that lit up in his eyes.

 

Myungsoo pushed my legs apart, pressing my knees towards the mattress to open me up. In all honestly I was probably stretched enough from his tongue to immediately get things started, but Myungsoo still made a point to lube up his fingers. I knew he was purposely being gentle, and that made me adore him that much more.

 

When the first finger started to tease my rim, I forced myself to relax. I focused on his eyes, loving the fact that he chose to stay up close to me instead of moving down towards my legs. It made it easier to stay calm, to focus on him and the way he was making me feel. He kept me grounded, with his soft kisses and slow moving hands. When he finally did push one in I was prepared, my hands clenching on his shoulders as he moved within me. I didn’t have to wait long to him to add another, my body working with his to open up to him. In fact his fingers didn’t feel like enough, my hips rolling on their own accord to try to increase the sensation.

 

Myungsoo finally had three of his fingers inside of me, curling them just right to make me cry out. This wasn’t the first time Myungsoo had touched me like this and it definitely wouldn’t be the last, but it always managed to take me by surprise when he brushed against that bundle of nerves. The feeling was electric, sending sparks through my body as he continued to rub against my sweet spot. He knew just how much I loved the sweet torture, his fingers simultaneously managing to stretch me open and tease me.

 

Before long it started to feel like too much, his talented fingers inside of me and his wicked tongue licking my pulse point making me lose control. “Myungsoo- I’m gonna-”

 

“Shhh.” Myungsoo soothed me, kissing my jaw before pulling his hand away in one smooth motion. I groaned at the loss, suddenly feeling empty without him. “Don’t whine; I’ve got you.”

 

“But I was so close.” I pouted, throwing my head back in frustration.

 

“I know you were.” Myungsoo grinned down at me, capturing my swollen lips in another biting kiss. “But I changed my mind. I want to be inside of you when you come. I want us to fall apart together.”

 

He rolled his hips down, letting me feel just how much he liked the idea of that. I was instantly on board, my eyelashes fluttering when I felt the head of his cock press against my opening.

 

“Please.” I begged, biting down on my lips when I felt him start to position himself.

 

“Just breathe.” He reminded me, his mouth only an inch away from mine when he started to push in. I squeezed my eyes shut, doing my best to welcome the intrusion, my hands gripping the back of his neck tighter as he slowly connected us.

 

I was amazed by the strength of his body, the sheer control he used as he forced himself to stay completely still for my benefit. I could tell by his heavy breathing and the hands gripping the sheets that he wanted nothing more than to thrust all the way in, but his movements stayed true to form, only moving forward after being sure I was ready.

 

When he was finally all the way in, his hips pressed flush against my own, I let out the breathe I had been holding, a monumental feeling of relief and happiness escaping from me. This was finally happening, we were both here together in this moment and everything was okay.

 

The pain took a backseat to the pleasure that I felt, the lack of accidents or obstacles pushing all of my worries away. It was freeing, being with my boyfriend like this, letting him love me physically just as much as he did emotionally.

 

Myungsoo pulled my arms down, lacing our fingers together as he pressed my hands to the mattress. “You good?” He gasped out, the tension present in his voice as he fought to keep it together.

 

“I’ll be better than that when you start making love to me.” I said cheekily, rolling my hips to encourage him to start moving.

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Myungsoo finally started to move, the permission from me all he was waiting on to really get things started. It felt like the floodgates had opened, like everything I had been fantasizing about was finally coming true, and it was more than overwhelming. I turned my head to the side, trying to muffle my reaction but Myungsoo wasn’t having it.

 

“I told you that I want to hear you.” He pushed in for a particularly forceful thrust, making me cry out. “So let me hear you.”

 

“Myungsoo…” I opened my eyes, blinking up at him as I tried to stay afloat from the pleasure washing over me. “God, it feels so fucking good, Myungsoo.”

 

“Yeah? You like that?” He moved one of his hands down, grabbing onto my hip to pin me down. He picked up his speed, making me see stars. “You’re so perfect. Feel perfect Yeol.” Myungsoo kissed me again, pouring his emotions into the lip lock as he continued to move inside of me. I lost track of time, the feeling of him enough to make me forget everything else happening outside of our lovemaking.

 

I gasped when Myungsoo abruptly flipped us, his hands moving to my back to steady me. “Come on, ride me.” He flicked his hips to get me started, not even giving me time to get nervous or act shy. My body acted on instinct, my nails digging into his chest as I grinded down on him in earnest. It was easy to keep going when Myungsoo was beaming up at me, looking at me like I was something special, something to be desired.

 

“You’re gorgeous.” He whispered, pushing my hair out of my face so he could see me clearly. “I could watch you like this all day.” He moved his hands to my hips, helping me keep up the quick tempo, matching me thrust for thrust.

 

Eventually he moved one of his hands to my cock, stroking me in time with our movements. “Fuck.” I cursed, dropping my weight down to my elbows, pressing our chests together. “You’re too good at this.” I tried to joke, loving how great he made me feel but not wanting things to end.

 

“Too much?” He asked and I nodded in a daze, still trying to move with him to keep our pleasure going. “That’s okay. Let me do the work for you baby.” He moved me to my side, curling up behind me. He softly pushed my legs apart, angling me just right so he could slide back in. I moaned at the feeling, reaching back to hold onto his hip, keeping him in place so I could feel him deep inside of me. He kissed the back of my neck, his breathing uneven as he helped work us towards our mutual goal.

 

I brought one of his hands back to mine, liking the way lacing our fingers together helped to keep me grounded. I closed my eyes and focused on purely the sensations, the drop of sweat that fell down my temple, the sound of Myungsoo’s voice, the heat of his chest on my back, the slick slide of his cock within me. I was reduced to my baser instincts when I was with him, and it felt amazing.

 

I knew that something as pure and raw as this couldn’t last forever, but my own orgasm managed to sneak up on me. One moment everything was fine, I was barely holding on but still enthusiastically encouraging Myungsoo to keep going. Then I was tumbling over the edge, my voice screaming out his name as I came. My climax was much like our coupling; long and drawn out but still undeniably satisfying.

 

I could feel my body clench down around his length and with a broken cry of his own, I felt Myungsoo join me in his own orgasm. The warmth spread through me, making a mess of things but I couldn’t bring myself to care. I didn’t want him to let go, I wanted to keep him inside of me for as long as I could, savor the fleeting moment for all it was worth.

 

He begrudgingly slipped out after a few minutes, moving away silently to grab a washcloth, cleaning the both of us up with gentle hands. It wasn’t until he was crawling back into bed and gathering me up in his arms did it fully hit me that I had slept with Myungsoo.

 

“We had sex.” I stated out loud, and Myungsoo gave me the weirdest look.

 

“Yes… you’re just now realizing this?”

 

“Well no. But yes. I don’t know.” I knew I wasn’t making sense, but I wasn’t sure how to convey what I was feeling. “I just mean- I was so certain that something would go horribly wrong… that we would never get to this moment but- we had sex. And not just any kind of sex but really amazing, mindblowingly hot sex. And you’re my boyfriend and I can do you anytime I want.” I said gleefully, making Myungsoo laugh.

 

“Yes. You have my explicit consent to initiate sex with me any time you’d like. It’s one of the best perks of being in love with me; an all access pass to my body.”

  
“I’m very happy to hear that. And extremely excited that all my fears and insecurities and panic attacks were for nothing. In the end, despite the numerous detours along the way, we managed to fuck.”

 

“You’re so eloquent.” Myungsoo said sarcastically, shaking his head.

 

“Come on; be honest. You got worried for a second there that I was simply hazardous to your physical well being. I mean, I literally kicked you in the nuts at one point tonight.”

 

Myungsoo winced at the memory. “That… is sadly true. But that doesn’t negate all the good things you made me feel. Even if I have to wear a helmet or some pads next time, I’m always down to give anything a try with you.”

 

“Because you adore me?” I asked happily, and Myungsoo nodded.

 

“Because I adore you. Now get some sleep; as much as I’d like a second round-”

 

“We probably shouldn’t press our luck. We both got laid and we both got to come with no long lasting personal injuries. We should just consider this a win and call it a night.”

  
“Agreed. Now come on, I’ve been dying to know what it’s like to have you fall asleep in my arms.”

 

“Such a sweet talker.” I teased, and Myungsoo pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

 

“You love it.” He countered and I nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I do love you.”

 

Myungsoo didn’t bother to correct me; because we both knew it was true.

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


The morning sun started to peek through the windows, slowly rousing us from our slumber. I was feeling sore and content, laying comfortably in my spot on top of Myungsoo. I wasn’t sure how it was possible, considering I was somewhat haphazardly sprawled across him, but it felt like I was more well rested after spending the night in Myungsoo’s bed than I would be if I had been in my own.

 

I always knew his bed was nice, considering I was the one who helped him put it all together so many months ago, but now that I had experienced the comfort first hand, I wasn’t quite sure I’d ever want to leave.

 

“You awake?” His voice was rough in my ear, sexy and deep fresh from his sleep. “Baby?” He tried again.

 

“Mmm.” I mumbled, burying my face in his chest, burrowing into his warmth. Myungsoo chuckled underneath me, his fingers running up and down my bare back.

 

“We have to get out of bed sometime. We can’t stay in here forever.”

 

“Why not?” I whined, pressing my lips to the curve of his pecs. “I’ve only been in your bed one night and you’re already sick of me?”

 

“Hardly.” Myungsoo disagreed, his lips pulling into a smile. “I just don’t think we should be so exclusive. After all, there are many other furnishings in this apartment that we shouldn’t ignore. The couch, the shower, the kitchen table-”

 

My stomach rumbled, making Myungsoo laugh. “It looks like someone is a fan of that last one. Which is good, because I’ve been pretty eager to act out one of my fantasies with you. And food is definitely involved.”

 

“And what kind of fantasy would that be?” I asked, continuing my kisses up his chest to his neck, feeling his pulse quicken under my lips.

 

“One where I screw you senseless, first thing in the morning.”

 

“Sounds great so far…” I agreed, moving my hips down into his rapidly growing length.

 

“And then you bring me breakfast in bed, because I’m self indulgent like that.” I couldn’t stop the laugh from leaving my mouth, the irony of his statement too much for me to contain.

 

“What?” Myungsoo asked defensively, rolling us over so he was on top. “After all the delicious meals you’ve made for me, how could I not dream about you cooking for me in my apartment? Preferably naked if we’re being honest.”

 

I bit my lip, trying to maintain my composure, considering that honest was definitely not what I was being in concerns to my cooking. If only he realized the ridiculous lengths I went to in order to keep up the charade of me being a good cook. The amount of favors Woohyun cashed in on was insane, not to mention the cost of those overpriced ‘fresh’ and ‘organic’ ingredients he demanded were necessary. Regardless, I did it over the months because I knew that it made Myungsoo happy, but now that we were going to be having sleepovers… keeping up the pretense of me being a home chef was going to be close to impossible.

 

But I figured if Myungsoo could accept me being a somewhat neurotic, overreacting boyfriend even in the simplest of situations… then it wouldn’t be too much of a stretch for him to accept me being a disaster in the kitchen as well as the bedroom.

 

“So Myungsoo… about that whole… cooking thing… as in me being an awesome one that makes you fabulous dinners and totally impresses you with my prestige culinary abilities… well, you see it’s kind of a funny story…”

  
  


* * *

A/N: So this was silly and self indulgent, but I had a whole lot of fun writing it! Making Sungyeol so insecure and unlucky was difficult - even cringeworthy at times! - but it made it feel that much more satisfying when I could finally give him what we wanted; i.e. Myungsoo. After what was probably way too many words of self reflection and doubt, Sungyeol and Myungsoo managed to consummate their beautiful relationship!  
(and if this gif doesn't scream 'come on over' then I don't know what does)

**And I couldn't help but slip in the cooking nod at the end;** since this whole story was just supposed to be a oneshot about Myungsoo catching Sungyeol in a lie about his _'cooking skills'_ before things took a drastic turn and a chaptered Love Your Neighbor was born and a sequel happened (I'm the worst, I know). But seriously, to anyone who supported the original story and this one, I'm really grateful!   
  
Goodbye darlings! ♡ ray


End file.
